La verdad de la boda en Canterlot
by Paris-mlp
Summary: Sabias que todo del ataque de Chrysalis fue solo una actuación escrita por Cadence, Shining Armor y Celestia para ayudar a una civilización oculta del mundo exterior. Pero tarde o temprano se sabría, por la princesa Twilight.
1. Epilogo

**La verdad de la boda en Canterlot**

Un año despues

Era un soleado día de primavera, en el hermoso Imperio de Cristal, con sus 2 gobernantes los cuales tenían 1 año de casados. Todos pensaban que ellos nunca engañarían a la nación, que siempre serian leales nunca arrían nada por destruir este maravilloso lugar, pero en lo más profundo de ellos 2, mantenían un secreto. Todos pensaban que la horrible reina Chrysalis quien suplanto a su hermosa princesa de Cristal, fue siempre solo una villana más tratando de salirse con la suya en conquistar Equestria. Lo que no sabían, era que Chrysalis, una hermosa reina de su reino secreto, era más bella que la monarca del sol y la noche juntas. En realidad, Chrysalis era el contrario de lo que se disfrazó en Canterlot, siendo una hermosa y bondadosa reina, un alicornio pero muy raro, en vez de tener las alas emplumadas, sus alas eran transparentes de pero sin los agujeros que se vieron en Canterlot.

Nuestros 2 gobernantes del Imperio de Cristal, dormían plácidamente sobre su cama morada de suaves y finas sabanas blancas, de un gran tamaño en donde podía dormir toda una familia de 4 miembros. Cadence empieza a abrir sus ojos lentamente, tratando de despertar, da un gran bostezo como signo de cansancio, pues el Imperio de Cristal está en la temporada del trabajo doble. Era una tradición que en cierta época del año, todos trabajaran más pues era un uso que servía para aumentar las ganancias. El dia anterior, Cadence estuvo haciendo papeleo al doble, pues tenía que decir la cantidad de tales alimentos, armas, impuestos o demás que eran enviados por toda Equestria. Al voltear a la derecha, ve a su esposo Shining armor quien dormía, estuvo todo el día anterior entrenando a nuevos reclutas era muy obvio que terminaría cansado de tal trabajo.

Todos los días, la princesa se ponía a pensar, si fue correcto aquella obra en su boda, sentía como si hubiera apuñalado por la espalda a su nación, siempre se hacia la misma pregunta, ¿Acaso hizo lo correcto? Pero nunca tendría la respuesta, cargaría con la culpa y la duda por el resto de su vida.

 **En otro lugar de Equestria**

En un hermoso castillo azul cielo, en la torre más alta, una hermosa yegua cepillaba su larga melena con un cepillo de oro con diamantes azules incrustados en él.

De un pelaje blanco como la nieve misma, una larga melena turquesa con mechones azul cielo, ojos azul zafiro brillante, con su largo cuerno blanco, las alas azules transparentes sin los horribles agujeros, una hermosa corona de oros con un diamante redondo color azul, la hermosa yegua cuyo nombre era Chrysalis, tarareaba una canción mientras cepillaba la melena turquesa.

Desde hace años que ella y su civilización desaparecieron de mapas o libros de Equestria, pues con la esperanza de escapar del dios del caos, se escondieron de todos, aunque hubo un momento en el que hubo una horrible epidemia, que degasto todos los recursos del lugar. Sin alternativa alguna, teniendo que ir a Equestria. Pidieron ayuda a ambas gobernantes, ambas quería ayudar, pero la Iniciativa, no lo permitió, así que hicieron una trampa en tal evento para recolectar recursos sin que la Iniciativa lo notara. Tarde o temprano el secreto saldría a la luz, pero hoy no sería el día.


	2. La ayuda y la confución

**Ayudando en el trabajo**

 **Antes de que Luna sea desterrada a la luna.**

Celestia y Luna estaban agotadas de tanto trabajo, no habían ni siquiera descansado un poco, muchos soldados y criadas les suplicaban que descansaran, pero ellas se negaban, pues haciendo esto, daban más empleos a muchos ponis que necesitaban dinero, también se construían orfanatos, escuelas, hospitales pero se tenía que distribuir el dinero, los trabajadores y sin olvidar la prensa quienes no paraban de hacer preguntas sobre las próximas construcciones. Un día, una criada del castillo que era muy cercana a una doncella de Celestia, empezó a decirle que tal vez pudiese sermonearla para que descanse de tanto trabajo. La criada respondía por Clean Mare, una yegua terrestre de piel azul celeste, ojos azules brillantes cual un diamante, con melena café, casi rubia, con mechones blancos en ella, su cutie mark era un plato limpio con un destello en él. Se acercó lentamente a la doncella para pedirle el favor de sermonear a Celestia. La doncella era un unicornio color beige, melena negra, ojos verdes, su cutie mark era una libreta de notas, respondía por Beautiful Write.

-¿Beautiful Write?

-¿Pasa algo malo Clean?

-No, es solamente que muchos se han preocupado por las princesas que no paran de trabajar, casi no comen, y todos lo han notado, es como si solo nosotros nos preocupáramos y no el pueblo como debería ser.

-Te entiendo, ¿Entonces quieres que la sermonee?

-Sí, aconséjale que pare o el renio correría peligro si sufrimos algún ataque de un enemigo.

-Tienes razón, es más, de inmediato le avisare.

-Gracias.

Clean empezó a caminar para comenzar sus labores como criada, pues no estaba hay solo para hablar, así que se movió rápido para lavar trastes.

 **Volviendo al presente**

Celestia tenía la misma pregunta que su sobrina Cadence, cada día "¿Hizo lo correcto?", sentía que apuñalo por la espalda a Equestria a Luna y a una persona importante de su pasado, Clean Mare. Como siempre, se levantaba para subir el sol como era debido, hacia su papeleo diario, asistía a reuniones etc. Cansada de tanto trabajo, encontró un momento para relajarse en un jardín del palacio. Suspirando profundamente, con su magia creo un hechizo para que aparezca una pluma para escribir y un pequeño bote de tinta. Luego de unos arbustos verdes a la derecha, con su magia levito un libro con cerrojo en el. El libro era amarillo con decoraciones de oro incrustados en él, unos cuantos diamantes morados iguales como los de su corona, en los 4 extremos del libro. En el centro, un círculo mediano abarcaba la mayor parte, hay, Celestia puso su casco derecho, dando 3 vueltas, hasta abrirse, luego un holograma de ella, pregunta una contraseña que solo ella misma sabia.

-Para leer este libro, se debe decir una contraseña, solo hay una oportunidad o el diario no se abrirá en todo un mes.

-¿Hice lo correcto?

-Contraseña correcta.

El diario se abrió, dejando ver miles de páginas escritas desde la boda de Cadense, pero ni siquiera llegaba a la mitad de ese hermoso libro tan valioso para ella. Hoy, Celestia escribiría algo especial en una página blanca sin ser usada aun.

 _Hoy ya son en total 1020 años desde que Clean Mare, la poni que más me ayudo, algo que ya nadie recuerda_. _Aun me sigo sintiendo culpable por haber usado a mi discípula junto con sus amigas y mi hermana Luna, tendré que cargar con este peso, toda mi vida, a no ser que un milagro me ayude. Ruego por favor a mi padre Solaris junto con mi madre White Moon de ayudarme y no tener mentiras entre mis amigos y familiares._

Celestia se detuvo de escribir, para continuar con su jornada tan cansada de trabajo, pero si no fuera por Clean, no estaría tan muerta.

 **En el imperio de Cristal**

Cadense comenzó a caminar hacia un salón en el que estaba prohibido entrar, ni siquiera un guardia o una doncella podrían entrar a ese lugar, que tenía algunas cosas de Cadense. Esperando el momento indicado, de su hermosa melena, levito con magia una llave de cristal azul del mismo color que todo el palacio. Metió la brillante llave en la cerradura, giro lentamente la llave, para escuchar un "clic" dando la señal de que esta estaba abierta. Entro lentamente para ver, una cama rosa pequeña, una mesa café obscuro con un jarrón que era un regalo de alguien, y una caja que contenía cosas viejas. De la desgastada caja, busco hasta encontrar un libro, o más bien un álbum de fotos, en el que se veía a Cadense adolescente junto con una amiga.

-Si tan solo, todo hubiera sido diferente.

De los ojos de la princesa de Cristal, cristalinas lagrimas comenzaron a salir, recordando ese momento cuando tomaron la foto en la escuela, soltó un gran suspiro, y volvió a dejar todo como estaba, para salir de aquel lugar y volver a sus deberes reales.

 **Antes de que Luna sea desterrada a la luna.**

Beautiful Write paseaba por los grandes pasillos del castillo, admirando las grandes ventanas que alumbraban el salón con largas cortinas rojas que se arrastraban por el suelo, las bellas decoraciones, llamaban mucho la atención de cualquiera que paseara por ahí. Cuando por fin llego, dio tres pequeños golpes a la gran puerta de madera, esperando respuestas de dicha alicornio.

-Adelante.

Después de escuchar la cálida y angelical voz de la gran monarca del sol, entro sin tener miedo pues ella llevaba tiempo siendo la doncella más cercana a Celestia.

-Su majestad.

-Ya te he dicho que no es necesaria la reverencia Beautiful.

-Pero aun así, o la encuentro necesaria. Pero vallamos al grano. Quiero comentarle que los soldados, músicos, criadas y más ponis han notado que usted y la princesa Luna casi no duermen o comen. Nos empezamos a preocupar y queríamos saber si hay alguna manera de ayudarle a usted junto con su hermana.

-No tiene que preocuparse, Luna y yo estamos bien, veras que en unos meses todo volverá a ser como antes.

-Eso espero alteza. Con su permiso.

La doncella salió de los aposentos de la princesa del sol para hablar con Clean Mare sobre los resultados de esta plática. Sabía que Clean Mare no se rendiría hasta que las monarcas descansen de tan arduo trabajo.

-Clean, tengo noticias.

-¿Funciono el sermoneo que le diste?

-Bueno, ella dijo que en unos meses todo volverá a ser como antes.

-Eso no me gusta.

-Lo sé y pienso que no te rendirás fácilmente.

-Exacto, es más cuando termine mis tareas, me dedicare a crear un plan de ayuda para las princesas.

-Eres igual a tu madre.

-Eso dicen.

Al término de su conversación, ambas yeguas se separaron para seguir con sus deberes. Siguieron pasando los días y Clean hacia su trabajo el doble de rápido, terminando antes para ir a su casa en donde tenía una habitación llena de cosas que eran el plan para ayudar a las gobernantes.

-¿Donde esta? ¿Dónde deje la carta?

-Buscabas esto.

Una voz familiar, encontró aquella carta que tanto buscaba sin cesar.

-Si princesa Luna.

-¿Y dime, porque intentas ayudarnos a mí y a mi hermana?

-Es que, me estoy preocupando por ustedes que no han parado de trabajar. ¿Pero cómo lo supo?

-Soy la princesa de la noche, las sombras me lo dicen todo, además de que siempre tenías pesadillas de un ataque a Canterlot cuando nosotras estuviéramos tan cansadas. Aunque si estoy muy cansada en estos momentos.

-Me gustaría ayudarles, creando un grupo de ponys que tengan deberes como los suyos, permitiéndoles levantar el sol y la luna, y ustedes solo tendrían que supervisar a esos ponys.

-Creo que es una buena idea, pero créeme, si alguien tiene tanto poder, puede ser corrompido por tal.

-Lo entiendo, es por eso que llevo una lista entera de ponys que pueden ser candidatos todos del pueblo de Pegasus. **(En ese tiempo, las Pegasus era un pueblo y no una ciudad)**.

-Tal vez funcione, se lo comentare a mi hermana y are que tenga un lugar en el castillo para continuar con su investigación.

-Gracias no era necesario princesa Luna.

-No hay de qué.

Así, la princesa Luna se fue de esa acogedora casa para ir, al castillo en donde su hermana estaba haciendo papeleo con Beautiful Write. Con sus grandes alas, la princesa comenzó a volar desapercibida hasta llegar a una ventana abierta por la cual entro para ver a su hermana.

-Hola Luna.

-Hola Celi, quisiera sugerirte algo, es sobre Clean.

Beautiful supuso que Clean ya habrá hablado con la princesa Luna del asunto que ya llevaba 2 meses en secreto.

-¿Que tiene ella que ver con tu sugerencia?

-Clean me dijo que ella planea ayudarnos con todo este papeleo, con un grupo de ponys del pueblo de las Pegasus que ella encuentra como perfectos candidatos, un grupo en el que tú y yo supervisaremos y tendremos menos deberes por si Canterlot es atacada por algún enemigo.

-Estaré pendiente en eso hermanita.

En eso, la princesa Luna sale del enorme estudio para ir a su estudio en donde nuevas pilas de papeles la esperan, con muchos documentos sobre pequeños pueblos que algún día serán ciudades enteras. Por otra parte, Beautiful vio y escucho toda la conversación de ambas monarcas de este tema un poco delicado.

-¿Princesa, que piensa usted sobre el tema?

-Pienso que no serviría poner a un grupo de ponys hacer nuestro trabajo, voy a decirle que pare y vuelva a su vida de criada.

-Pero princesa….

-Es más, será una orden.

-Yo…

-Dejemos este tema y continuemos con este papeleo.

-Bien su majestad.

 **En el presente en el Imperio de Cristal**

Después de ver aquella foto, Cadense estuvo callada con todos en el castillo, trataba de sonreír como siempre pero le era difícil, pues hoy era el aniversario de su amiga de un tema en particular. Shining Armor noto que su esposa estaba deprimida, pero ni siquiera el, sabía el tema que cambio de personalidad a su esposa.

-¿Cadense porque te encuentras tan deprimida?

-Es solo que hoy, no amanecí bien, tuve una pesadilla horrible pero Luna la bloqueo a tiempo.

-¿Y de que hablaba esa pesadilla?

-Creo que ya sabes el tema Shinig, lo sabes desde hace un año.

Shining recordó la fecha de la boda y se entristeció, pues uso a su hermana menor en ese tema sin previo aviso, haciéndole pasar una horrible sensación a Twilight.

-Shinig. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que debemos aguantar esta carga de mentiras?

-No lo sé Cadense. No lo sé.

 **En alguna parte de Equestria**

Chrysalis fue a desayunar para ver a su madre junto a su padre quienes le dieron el trono a su hija hace 3 años, orgullosos pues su hija ha mantenido el reino en secreto, y cuando tuvieron la crisis de la epidemia, siguió manteniendo todo en secreto. La madre de Chrysalis era una yegua de piel amarilla casi blanca, melena verde, ojos verdes, alas verdes cristalinas y su cutie mark era una corona dorada con 1 gema en ella y 1 de cada lado, eran de color verde, respondía por Green Buterfly. Su padre era un semental de melena azul obscuro, piel gris clara, ojos azules, alas azul obscuro cristalinas, su cutie mark era una bandera junto a una corona, respondía por King of Flags. Repasemos a Chrysalis, de un pelaje blanco como la nieve misma, una larga melena turquesa con mechones azul cielo, ojos azul zafiro brillante, con su largo cuerno blanco, las alas azules transparentes sin los horribles agujeros, una hermosa corona de oros con un diamante redondo color azul, y no olvidemos su cutie mark, una corona con un corazón de diamante azul verde.

-Hola madre, hola padre.

-Hola Chrysalis.

-¿As hablado con la familia noble de Canterlot?

-Aun no, pero les enviare una carta hoy mismo para avisarles mi visita.

-Eres tan amable y gentil, por eso te amo tanto hija mía.

-Gracias padre.

-Me han informado que la discípula de Celestia ahora es un alicornio.

-Es cierto, planeo conocerla y también para pedir perdón de como actué en la boda.

\- Seguro ella lo entenderá, si es la princesa de la amistad, obviamente entenderá que lo hacías por el pueblo y no porque tu querías.

-Tienes razón madre.

Después de desayunar, Chrysalis comenzó a escribir una carta hacia los gobernantes del imperio de cristal, unos amigos que ella apreciaba tanto, de no ser por ellos, no estuviera aquí saludable, sino enferma por la epidemia.

 _Queridos amigos_

 _Me complace escribir esta carta para decirles que en unos días iré a visitarlos y darles las gracias otra vez por haber ayudado a mi pueblo en esta catástrofe de la epidemia. Espero verlos pronto._

 _Con amor_

 _Chrysalis_

Terminando de escribir, le dio la carta a uno de sus ciudadanos quien fue a la ciudad más cercana para dar el sobre, en la ciudad de Ponyville. Pero por un imprevisto y una confusión se quedó en Ponyville, esa carta debía ser enviada a Canterlot y luego al imperio de Cristal, pero era Derpy quien tenía la carta para dársela a la princesa Twilight, quien estaba en su castillo. Cuando Derpy toco en la puerta, Twilight abrió de inmediato, recibiendo muchas cartas, pero una resaltaba más, un sobre turquesa con un sello que ella no reconoció. Con su magia, abrió ese sobre para empezar a leer esa carta.

 _Queridos amigos_

 _Me complace escribir esta carta para decirles que en unos días iré a visitarlos y darles las gracias otra vez por haber ayudado a mi pueblo en esta catástrofe de la epidemia. Espero verlos pronto._

 _Con amor_

 _Chrysalis_

Twilight tuvo que leer la carta varias veces para entender el mensaje hasta gritar.

 _ **-¡CHRYSALIS!**_


	3. Buscando y recordando

**EXIJIR RESPUESTAS**

Después de leer la carta, fue por todas sus amigas que se sorprendieron por tal noticia, pero acaso es una broma o tal vez un mensaje de Chrysalis pero quien sabe, ninguna tenia las respuestas consigo, pero pronto las tendrán.

-Twilight, talvez es solo la broma de alguien, como la vez que te di la carta diciendo que Tirek volvió, debiste ver tu cara.

-Si no tienes que entrar en pánico.

-Pero y que tal si no, y si es un mensaje oculto de Chrysalis o una maldición, quien sabe lo que esto significa.

-¿Pero dónde encontraste la carta?

-Derpy, ella me dio la carta hace una hora 3 minutos y 12, 13 14…

-Bueno ya entendimos.

-Lo siento chicas, es solo que no sé qué hacer.

-Twilight, nosotras tampoco.

-Tal vez Derpy sepa algo o de donde proviene la carta quien sabe.

-Tienes razón Applejack, es más vallamos ahora.

-Espero que Derpy tenga respuestas.

-Yo también querida.

 **Antes de que Luna sea desterrada**

Celestia llamo a Clean a una reunión privada en sus aposentos en la torre al este, donde casi nadie entraba por seguridad de las princesas. Clean pensando que la princesa Luna convenció a su hermana, se dirigió de inmediato para estar puntual o más pronto de lo que estaba indicado, tal vez tendría un ascenso, pero solo eran teorías de lo que la princesa quisiera hablar con ella. Después de una larga caminata en Canterlot, estaba frente al palacio en las grandes puertas decoradas que impedían el paso a cualquiera, era casi imposible atravesar tal castillo. Abriendo las enormes puertas, Clean ya sabía cómo era por dentro, aunque no se esperó ver a la princesa aguardando por ella en la entrada.

-¿Prin-princesa?

-Acompáñame por favor.

-Como ordene majestad.

Caminando por más pasillos, y algunos desconocidos para Clean, subieron y bajaron escaleras, entraron en diferentes habitaciones, viendo la gran variedad de decoraciones que pagaría una pequeña casa durante un año entero o talvez más. Por fin de tanto caminar, llegaron a una enorme puerta de madera blanca, con gran variedad de cosas pintadas en ella pero tardaría mucho describirlas todas además de que estoy enferma y mi cabeza da vueltas, y casi me desmallo en la iglesia :/

Dentro de aquella habitación, se encontraban muchos muebles de gran variedad de colores diferentes pero todos eran de colores cálidos, cortinas rojas colgaban de cada ventana que se viera en esa sala, muchas pinturas, estatuas etc. Hasta el fondo, un escritorio de gran tamaño con papeles, plumas, entre más cosas, ordenados, facilitando las cosas para Celestia quien tomo asiento, también le pidió a Clean que se sentara pero esta se negó.

-Alteza, si no le molesta la pregunta ¿De qué quiere hablar?

-Sobre tu pequeño pasatiempo después de trabajar.

-A claro, y déjeme decirle que haré todo lo posible para que usted y su hermana descansen más y el reino no correrá peligro por un ataque.

-Sobre eso…

-Déjeme decirle que es un honor.

-Quiero que pares y no continúes con tu plan de ayuda que no será necesario, para nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero porque alteza?

-Es más, si vez atrás de mío, no hay casi nada de papeleo, me encargue de todo en una noche, así que todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Si usted lo dice, me retiro con su permiso.

Deprimida de que su idea fuese rechazada, se fue triste del castillo hasta llegar a un pequeña casa, tenía dudas pero si Celestia ya mostro que todo el papeleo se fue entonces no queda nada más que hacer, por otro lado, Celestia feliz de que Clean acepto su decisión, abrió unos cajones, en los cuales estaban todos los papeles, ella mintió, de hecho, fue una pre verdad, dijo que ya se encargó del papeleo en una noche pero no es cierto, apenas lo va a hacer, entienden pre verdad XP

 **Volviendo al presente con Twilight**

Las mane 6 llegaron al lugar en donde trabajaba Derpy, Mensajería Pony, MP, hay hablaron con el gerente quien dijo que debían hablar con Derpy primero, luego la persona quien le dio las cartas a Derpy, luego el distribuidor de cartas y luego la persona que recibió la carta en la recepción o en algún buzón, lo que era muy complicado.

-Lamento no poder ayudarla, pero es todo un protocolo que seguir para este tipo de asuntos.

-Lo entiendo pero aun así fue de ayuda su explicación del protocolo, gracias.

-No hay de qué.

-Bien chicas, es hora de ir a buscar a Derpy.

-Qué te parece si tu buscas a Derpy querida, yo hablare con las personas que dan las cartas a los mensajeros.

-Yo con el distribuidor de cartas, si no molesto claro.

\- Terroncito, yo preguntare a la persona que obtuvo la carta en la recepción o en algún buzón.

-Y Pinkie y yo preguntaremos al pueblo si vieron a algún poni depositar alguna carta en algún buzo.

-Si yo conozco a todo el pueblo.

-Gracias chicas, es mejor que comencemos ahora.

Las mane 6 se separaron para cubrir más terreno, haciendo preguntas a todos aunque al final no recibieron respuesta alguna, solo un poni les dijo que vio a un tipo con capa negra de piel blanca dejar la carta en el buzón.

 **En el imperio de cristal**

Cadense seguía igual, callada in hablar, algunas veces lloraba en silencio sin que nadie la viera, tratando de calmar su dolor de recordar el pasado, que tuvo con Chrysalis, ellas se conocían, mucho antes de la boda.

Flashback

Un día cualquiera en la escuela de magia en la que Cadense paseaba por los jardines con Shining Armor, pasando un tiempo juntos, como en una cita, la cual era la primera de todas, pasaron la tarde juntos, hasta que Shining tuvo que irse para ayudar a su mamá en la biblioteca. Cadense paseo por los jardines sola, hasta que escucho un sonido a su derecha, eran ramas rompiéndose por tener peso encima, cuidadosamente, se acercó lentamente, destapando unos arbustos que le impedían el paso, logro ver a un pony atascado y tal vez herido.

-Hola. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No.

-Déjame ir por ayuda.

-No por favor, nadie tiene que saber que estoy aquí, causaría problemas en mi reino.

-ESPERA ¿REINO? ACASO ERES UNA…

-Si soy una princesa.

Por tanta obscuridad, Cadense no lograba ver nada, hasta que con su cuerno alumbro, para ver a una hermosa yegua blanca, alicornio pero sus alas no eran normales, eran transparentes y sin plumas, se podía ver que estaba herida gravemente de sus cascos principalmente.

-O por dios tus cascos están sangrando.

-Si estaba volando cuando una brisa fuerte me desvió hasta caer aquí.

Usando su magia, logro sacar a la alicornio del lugar en el que estuvo atrapada durante más de 4 horas, ella trato de usar su magia, pero como muchos ponis pasaban, tenía que buscar otro modo o seria descubierta.

-Soy Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza pero todos me llaman Cadense.

-Soy la princesa Chrysalis, de un reino que Equestria olvido hace milenios.

-Ya veo, deja uso mi magia para sanarte.

-Claro gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Ambas pasaron la noche juntas, pues hacia mucho frio y era peligroso volar tanto a estas horas de la noche, pero aun así, Chysalis se divirtió con Cadense. Ahora, ambas desayunaban en los aposentos de la princesa, hasta que Celestia toco a la puerta para saber porque su sobrina no desayuno en el comedor real.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Rápido escóndete en el armario.

-Claro.

-Em… si, si puedes pasar tía.

-Cadense. ¿Por qué no desayunaste con nosotras?

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que hoy, amanecía algo mareada y pensé que sería bueno desayunar aquí es todo.

-Bueno.

Chrysalis trato de ser lo más sigilosa posible para evitar ser descubierta, pero un paso en falso y una prenda de ropa callo encima de unas cascabeles haciendo mucho ruido lo que atrajo la atención de Celestia.

-¿Que hay en el armario?

-Una prenda de cascabeles, es muy ruidosa.

-Ya veo, puedes enseñármela.

-Em… claro.

Caminando nerviosa al armario junto con una sonrisa forzada, Cadense comenzó a abrir una puerta, rezando por que no la descubriera, aunque, cuando abrió el armario, Chrysalis ya no estaba más.

-Uf. Aquí esta mira.

-Es muy lindo.

-Si pero ruidoso, demasiado.

-Bueno, ya me voy.

-Te veo en el almuerzo.

-¿Ya se fue?

-Si ya puedes salir.

Chrysalis salió de un vestido de plumas gigantesco que le permitió esconderse a tiempo antes de ser descubierta por Celestia.

-Eso estuvo cercas.

-Mucho.

-Crees que podrías acompañarme a la escuela.

-Lo aria pero creo que mi aspecto llamara mucho la atención.

-Yo me encargo.

Chrysalis seguía igual, solo que siendo unicornio y de menor tamaño, eso bastaría para pasar desapercibida por Celestia o cualquiera.

Flashback interrumpido

Cadense se detuvo de recordar ese momento tan feliz para ella, pues escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta esperando la respuesta para entrar.

-Adelante.

-Princesa, vine a darle una carta de la princesa Celestia, aquí tiene la carta. Con su permiso.

-Gracias.

De inmediato Cadense comenzó a leer la carta que tenía malas noticias para ella y Shinig.

 _Querida sobrina_

 _Me temo que una carta para ustedes fue enviada a Ponyville a Twilight, era una carta de la reina Chrysalis. M e temo que ella y sus amigas la leyeron, pidieron una audiencia conmigo para avisarme, pero esto me preocupa, sin Chrysalis viene, nuestro plan de la boda puede ser expuesto. Por favor ven de inmediato a Canterlot para que podamos hablar, que tu esposo también venga._

 _Saludos_

 _Celestia_

-Que sigue, cada vez este día es más torturador.

 **En alguna parte de Equestria**

Chrysalis empezó a abordar una carrosa que la llevaría directo al imperio de Cristal, para ver a 2 amigos que ella tanto extrañaba.

-Allá voy Equestria.

 **Perdonis por publicar tarde, pero amanecí mala y casi no comí, estuve en ayunas que casi me desmayo en la iglesia, recuerden me voy el Jueves y regreso en Halloween, así que dudo que publique en Hawái.**

 **Por ahora adiós, Paris fuera.**


	4. Un vistazo al pasado

**Antes de que Luna sea desterrada, en algún lugar**

-Sí, la princesa Celestia está más débil que nunca, jefe.

-Perfecto, así yo podre vengarme, no podrá estar de pie cuando nos enfrentemos.

-¿Y cuando comenzamos con la primera fase?

-Pronto, pronto.

 **En el castillo (seguimos en el pasado)**

Celestia paso toda la noche haciendo el pesado trabajo, pensando que por fin termino, hubo una emergencia en una disputa entre nobles y plebeyos, al parecer, aquel noble se molestó porque el pastelillo que le dieron, tenía demasiado glaseado de vainilla, es por eso que destruyo la mitad de la pastelería lo que significa, más papeleo una reunión entre más cosas.

-No puede ser.

Aunque no se esperaba esta sorpresa, afuera de las puertas de su despacho.

-¿Clean Mare?

-Su majestad, sé que no quiere que me preocupe por usted pero quiero saber, porque no me permitió ayudarla.

-No quiero que los ponys carguen con el peso que es mío, y me preocupa que con el tiempo, el los, abusen del poder.

-Entiendo.

Celestia se fue rápidamente de aquel lugar para evitar más preguntas, pero, al salir fuera del alcance de la vista de Clean, se aventuró en el despacho, aunque sabía que si la descubrían, tendría un castigo.

-A ver.

Busco entre algunos cajones, hasta encontrar uno con una cerradura de oro, sería difícil encontrar la llave o algo que abriera aquel cajón.

-Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé.

 **Volviendo al presente**

Cadance y Shining fueron lo más rápido posible para llegar a Canterlot, alarmados por la carta que recibieron de parte de Celestia.

-¿Que sucedió Tia?

-Lamento decirlo pero, creo que Twilight recibió una carta que era para ustedes.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-No lo sé.

-Al menos nos puede contar lo que sucedió cuando Twilight se lo dijo.

-Está bien.

 _Flasback_

 _La princesa Celestia se encontraba firmando unos papeles, tranquilamente, hasta que, Twilight llego junto a sus amigas todas alertadas, con los ojos abiertos como platos._

 _-¿Twilight, a que se debe esta visita?_

 _-Princesa Celestia, recibí una carta a nombre de la reina Chrysalis._

 _La princesa abrió los ojos como platos, que sucedió entonces, acaso ella sabían sobre la boda._

 _-¿Qu-que dic-ce l-la car-carta?_

 _Twilight se aclaró la garganta para decir en voz alta el contenido de la carta._

 _Queridos amigos_

 _Me complace escribir esta carta para decirles que en unos días iré a visitarlos y darles las gracias otra vez por haber ayudado a mi pueblo en esta catástrofe de la epidemia. Espero verlos pronto._

 _Con amor_

 _Chrysalis_

 _Celestia se alegró un poco al saber que no estaban los nombres de su sobrina y su esposo, pero Chrysalis vendría pronto al imperio de Cristal, lo que sería peligroso, demasiado._

 _-Voy a mandar un equipo para ver de dónde viene la carta, de mientras, quiero que descansen, una noticia así puede ser perturbador._

 _Después de que las mane 6 se fueran, Celestia de inmediato escribió una carta para su sobrina._

 _Fin Flashback_

-Eso fue lo que paso.

-Esto es malo, trata de entrenarlas, mientras Chrysalis visita el imperio.

-Claro sobrina.

La pareja se fue al imperio para recibir a Chrysalis, amigablemente, estaban emocionados pero alarmados a la vez.

 **Unas horas después**

Chrysalis bajo de su carroza en un punto de encuentro donde ningún pony se encontraba, solo Cadance, Shining Armor y un guardia que era leal a ellos, él nunca había dicho nada, también sabia acerca de la boda. Aquel guardia, era Flash Sentry.

-Chrysalis.

-Hola Cadance, Shining.

-Que tal Chrysalis.

-Me encanta estar con ustedes de nuevo.

-A mí también, vamos al castillo.

-A, Chrysi, si necesitas algo, nuestro guardia más leal, Flash Sentry está a tus órdenes.

-Su majestad. Dijo Flash haciendo una reverencia ante Chrysalis.

-No hace falta, es más llámame solo Chrysalis, me da vergüenza cuando me dicen reina.

-Como ordene Chrysalis.

Los 4 regresaron al palacio para, aunque Shining y Cadence estaban algo angustiados.

 **Volviendo a Ponyville**

Las mane 6 estaban en el spa, Rarity estaba en la tina caliente con Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, Applejack Dash y Twilight estaban recibiendo un masaje en los hombros.

-Princesa, está muy estresada.

-Lo sé.

-Quisiera no estresarme tanto, tendré más arrugas.

-Hay Rarity.

Spike entro para buscar a Twilight por una tarea de la princesa, para mantenerla ocupada.

-Twilight, recibí un mensaje de la princesa Celestia.

-Empieza a leer por favor.

Aclarándose la garganta, y listo para hablar les dijo a todas lo escrito en aquella carta.

 _-Querida princesa Twilight, te pido que tú y tus amigas se distraigan, es por eso que les daré estas tareas con las cuales podrán distraer su mente._

 _Para Pinkie pie, pido que me ayude en los orfanatos de Canterlot y los hospitales, para hacerlos reír y que conserven la esperanza._

 _Para Applejack, habrá un evento y necesito que cocines los postres, pero te advierto que será un banquete enorme de muchos reinos._

 _Para Fluttershy, necesito que lleves animales que canten en el banquete, también que ayudes a unos científicos que necesitan tus conocimientos sobre animales._

 _Para Rainbow, necesito que tú y los wonderbolts den un show antes del banquete, y antes de terminar, da una de tus rain-plosión sónica._

 _Para Rarity, una boutique me pidió ayuda para recibir dinero, pero pienso que tú puedes hacer que ganen más con tus diseños, y necesito que diseñes vestidos para mi junto con Luna._

 _Y por último, para ti princesa Twilight, necesito que organices todo para el banquete y si me puedes ayudar con un poco de papeleo sobre cosas de almacenes de los últimos 10 años._

 _Gracias por su compresión._

 **Volviendo al pasado**

Clean estaba en la biblioteca, buscando alguna forma de abrir aquella cerradura, pero solo encontraba hechizos para unicornios, la única unicornio que conocía que fuera su amiga, que aria el hechizo, pero ella no traicionaría a la princesa.

-Dudo que Beautiful Write me ayude con esto, creo que solo me queda buscar la llave.

Clean camino hacia la habitación de Celestia, sin que nadie la viera, entro sigilosamente, empezando a buscar por los cajones, estantes, etc, pero sin resultado alguno de aquella búsqueda tan exhausta, se sentó en sus patas traseras suspirando, pero un ruido en la puerta asusto a Clean quien corrió para esconderse en las gruesas cortinas de seda roja. Por la puerta de madera, una pegaso de piel gris claro, melena amarillo, con mechones verdes, con una cutie mark de un libro verde y pluma.

-Veamos, la princesa dijo, un libro rojo con una imagen pequeña de un pony, tiene que estar por aquí.

La yegua busco por toda la habitación, para encontrar una llave al lado del libro que buscaba.

-Aquí estas, es hora de dar esto a la princesa.

Cuando la pegaso se fue, Clean dio un suspiro, pero le dio curiosidad ver aquel cajón medio abierto otra vez, lo reviso para encontrar la llave dorada.

-Perfecto.

 **Por algún lugar**

-Pongan en marcha la primera fase.

-Sí señor.

-Je je, es hora de mi venganza Celestia.

Entre la obscuridad, una pegaso de piel lila, melena violeta con mechas amarillo, casi blanco, ojos purpuras, la cutie mark de aquella yegua era un cuerno de unicornio junto con 2 alas por detrás.

-Mi hermosa yegua, es hora de que hagas tu parte.

-Es-está bien.

-Y para asegurarme que no me traiciones, yo controlare lo que haces y dices.

Al hacer un hechizo extraño, un aura negra cubre a la pegaso para controlar su mente. Al abrir los ojos, que perdieron su color purpura para ser un gris pálido.

-Ahora si todo saldrá perfecto.

Aquella pegaso fue volando hasta llegar al castillo en Canterlot, para obtener el trabajo de cocinera, aunque su cutie mark confundió un poco a los ponys, pero dijo que significaba que ella una pony que sabía sobre alas y cuernos, como enfermedades rarezas, entre más cosas.

 **En el presente**

Los 3 nobles junto con Flash, fueron a un jardín al que pocos tenían el derecho de entrar pero hoy estaba vacío, en donde comenzaron a comer mientras que Flash vigilaba la entrada para impedir el descubrimiento de la reina Chrysalis.

 **Volviendo a la época en la adolescencia de Cadence.**

Chrysalis temblaba de cascos a cabeza, nerviosa por estar rodeada de ponys que no fueran de su pueblo.

-¿Estas bien Chrysa?

-Sí, es solo nerviosismo.

-Cadence, allí estas.

-Hola Radiance.

Una unicornio de pelaje amarillo, melena roja, su cutie mark era una gema roja junto con otra amarilla. Tenía puesto un broche de oro que sostenía su cabello y un collar con el dije oro de un zafiro, en el interior había una foto que ella tanto amaba. Radiance era una unicornio de origen plebeyo, pero gracias a la bondad de Cadence, logro entrar en aquella escuela de nobles, haciendo que tenga un futuro asegurado.

-Y dime, quien es la bella unicornio que te acompaña, jamás vi a una unicornio como tú.

-Ella es Chrysalis, una amiga.

-Gracias por el cumplido.

-Pero enserio, como haces para tener el cabello tan brillante y sedoso.

-Bueno, siempre lo eh tenido así.

-Vino a acompañarme, no quería que ella este sola en el castillo.

Al entrar a la escuela, muchas yeguas miraban con asombro a Chrysalis, dejándolas asombrada por esa belleza que ella era, mientras que muchos sementales se quedaban como bobos por ver aquella unicornio más brillante que el sol.

-Cadance. ¿Porque todos me miran así?

-Creo que tú eres un foco de belleza.

-Bueno, en mi pueblo, todas las yeguas son como yo, ninguna es más bella que otra, pero como nosotros somos ponys relacionados un poco con las mariposas, creo que las bellas alas de mariposas nos dan todas esas cosas que deja tan impresionados a todos.

-Cierto, las mariposas son hermosas.

-Aunque me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien. Si quieres ve a investigar Canterlot mientras Radiance y yo estamos en clase.

-Bien, no veo porque no.

Radiance y Cadence entraron a clases junto a otros ponys más, para dejar a Chrysalis sola en los pasillos de la escuela.

-Bueno, voy a indagar un poco.

Saliendo de la escuela, Chrysalis fue a la heladería en donde pidió una malteada de vainilla, por suerte Cadence le dio unos bits antes de entrar a su salón. Muchos se le quedaban viendo mientras disfrutaba de su malteada. Estaba sentada en una mesa de afuera, disfrutando el paisaje hermoso, el canto de las aves, el cálido sol, todo parecía perfecto, aunque lo que no sabía, era que un pony de mediana edad la observaba, pensando que ni siquiera la monarca del sol podía compararse a esa unicornio, algo apestaba hay.

-Sé que hay algo que no es normal en ella, lo presiento.

Cuando estaba por irse, un pony mesero se le acerco con un pastelillo, junto con una carta.

-Señorita, esto es un regalo que alguien pidió para usted.

-Gracias.

Sorprendida, comenzó a leer la carta que decía las palabras más lindas que alguien le allá dicho.

 _Querida yegua, eres más hermosa que el sol mismo, tu cabellera me deja asombrado, tus brillantes ojos me llaman, no puedo dejar de verlos, tu brillante pelaje me ilumina la vida, me da nervios acercarme a usted, quisiera saber su nombre señorita y me sería fácil si lo escribiera. Por favor, valla a la fuente del jardín real esta noche en la mascarada, usted sabrá quién soy, cuando vea una rosa azul en mi traje. Quiero conocerte, saber más de ti._

Con un leve sonrojo, Chrysalis leyó la carta varias veces para que su mente lo procesara todo hasta que por fin lo entendió.

-Valla, esto no me lo esperaba.

Después de indagar un poco más por Canterlot, volvió a la escuela para ver a Radiance siendo molestada por una unicornio junto con sus 2 acompañantes, una pegaso y otra unicornio. La primera unicornio era de pelaje rosa, melena morada, ojos lila, cutie mark de un collar de perlas. La segunda unicornio, pelaje blanco, melena verde, cutie mark, una flor verde. Pegaso, pelaje amarillo, melena azul eléctrico, cutie mark, un pincel con pintura azul.

-Radiance, no sé porque te molestas en venir a esta escuela de nobles si tú eres plebeya.

-Pero lo hago para tener un futuro.

-Un futuro de nada, no es así chicas.

-Si.

-Obvio.

-Paren de molestarme por favor, dijo la unicornio al punto de casi llorar.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, dame ese collar, lo quiero para mí.

-Pero este es mío, es un regalo de mi mamá.

-Pues ya no más, ahora será mío en adelante, y lo usare todos los días para que lo veas, en mí.

-Si en ti queda más perfecto White.

-Cierto.

-¡No!

Usando su magia, White le dispara un ataque de energía a Radiance, la cual se estrella de espaldas contra un árbol, llorando fuertemente. White se le acerca con una mirada fría, para tomar el collar y llevárselo.

Al estar demasiado lejos, no pudo evitar aquel ataque hacia Radiance, pero fue en su ayuda de inmediato.

-¿Estas bien Radiance?

-N-no.

-Ya, yo estoy aquí, no dejare que ellas te vuelvan a lastimar.

-Gracias.

Las 2 se dieron un abrazo por 5 minutos, poco a poco, Radiance se calmó de llorar para buscar a Cadence quien tenía una clase más que Radiance.

-Está en la clase de magia avanzada.

-Pues a que esperamos, a buscarla.

Ambas buscaron en la escuela hasta encontrar a Cadence caminando.

-Aquí estas Cadence.

-Te llevamos buscando casi 1 hora.

-Lo siento, pero la maestra hablo conmigo de mis avances.

-Chicas, mientras estaba en la pastelería, alguien me dio esto.

Ambas leyeron la carta para emocionarse por su amiga, quien estaba un tanto avergonzada por el comportamiento de aquellas 2.

-En serio alguien te está pidiendo una cita.

-Bueno, no dijo exactamente que era una cita solo un reencuentro, para conocerme.

-Es lo mismo, hay que arreglarte.

-Si ustedes lo dicen, pero mañana hay que recuperar el collar de Radiance, 3 brabuconas se lo quitaron.

-Es terrible. Mañana hablare con la directora.

-Gracias chicas.

Pasaron toda una hora buscando el vestido ideal para Chrysalis, hasta hallar uno perfecto (soy muy mala para describir vestidos así que en DA mostrare la imagen de cómo lo imagino sorry)

 **Ahora en el pasado con la yegua de cutie mark rara**

(Sabe cuántas vueltas llevamos dando) Aquella pegaso misteriosa estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena de las princesas.

-¿Hey, Magic Wings, ya está la cena?

-En unos minutos Clean, si quieres que a las princesas les guste, se debe dedicar tiempo y paciencia.

-Pues sí.

-Mira, aquí está, lo prepare perfectamente, todos los platillos.

-Gracias, enseguida traigo a unas ponys para que suban todo.

-Aquí estaré.

Cuando Clean se fue, Magic sonrió con malicia pensando en la venganza contra Celestia, mientras Clean, después de llamar a los ponys, fue al despacho de Celestia para abrir aquel cajón misterioso. Se acercó a la puerta para abrirla un poco, al parecer no había nadie, así que fue más fácil para abrir aquel cajón.

-Como lo sospeche, mucho papeleo y que es esto.

Entre lo más profundo, encontró un libro azul sin ningún título, al abrirlo, ve una imagen de Celestia y un semental, ambos con armaduras, parecía que estaban por ir a la guerra o algo parecido. Estuvo ojeando el libro, para ver varias fotos de Celestia con muchos sementales, todos muy reconocidos por luchar en guerras y amigos de Celestia, pero al final, vio una foto de un letrero, de se busca, el letrero era de hace 2 años.

-Algo me huele mal

 **Y eso es todo por hoy, como ven, este ha sido el capítulo más largo de todos, este me costó un poco de trabajo y si soy muy mala describiendo vestidos pero ya que. Hasta la próxima.**

 **¡Paris fuera!**

.


	5. Distracción

**Antes de que Luna sea desterrada**

Magic Wings se paseaba por los pasillos del castillo, explorando un poco para el momento del ataque, pueda saber por dónde ir, sin perderse o toparse con los guardias. Todo marchaba según lo planeado, si Celestia continua así, sin poder estar de pie, la venganza daría éxito para aquellos que quieren tener el poder absoluto.

-Todo va según lo planeado, y pronto hermanos míos, seremos libres del reinado de Celestia.

 **Con Clean**

Tras un buen rato de ojear el libro, decidió escribir uno propio sobre los descubrimientos que a hecho en ayuda de las princesas, al principio pensó que perdería tiempo, pero al darse cuenta de que no podía quedarse con el libro, decidió reescribir todo y tomar fotos de las imágenes, pero la diferencia era que tenían unos apuntes de lo que ella pensaba de cada imagen y texto.

-Tomo tiempo pero ya está listo.

Sonriendo de terminar aquel agotador libro, se escabullo de nuevo para dejar el libro y la llave donde los encontró, sin dejar rastro alguno su presencia.

 **Presente imperio de cristal**

La noche comenzaba, para que muchos ponys se relajen sabiendo que ya descansarían de su labor, pero en el castillo, Shining Cadence y Chrysalis pasarían en un salón de eventos, disfrutando de una fiesta solo ellos 3.

 **En algún orfanato de Canterlor**

La princesa Celestia y Pinkie fueron de hospital a hospital, orfanato a orfanato, en donde Celestia les leía cuentos a los niños, mientras que Pinkie hacía reír a todos.

-¡Quien quiere pay!

-¡YO!

-¡No se preocupen, hay para todooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos!

-¿Señorita, como se llama?

Una potrilla terrestre de melena blanca, pelaje gris plata, la pequeña no tenía cutie mark, aproximadamente la edad de las CMC.

-Pinkie pie, solo dime Pinkie o pie, nada de señorita.

-Un gusto conocerla Pinkie, yo soy White Cake.

-¿Quieres un sándwich?

-Si adoro los sándwiches.

-¿Qué más te gusta?

Celestia observo todo entre Pinkie y el pony terrestre, dio una pequeña risa que muchos niños notaron, contagiando a todos que empezaron a reír sin saber el tema.

 **Después de unas horas con AJ**

Applejack tuvo problemas al inicio para adaptarse entre los chefs pues todos eran de origen noble, y estaban molestos porque una plebeya estaría cocinando para gobernantes, pero no tenían opción por la princesa Celestia quien la recomendó.

-Em… ¿alguno sabe dónde están los huevos?

Nadie respondió, solo la ignoraron por completo, como si no existiera, esa actitud ponía los pelos de punta.

-Este día va a empeorar.

-Tranquila amiga, yo sé dónde están los huevos.

-¿Cherry Jubilee?

-Si.

-Qué bueno es ver un rostro familiar.

-Lo mismo digo, estos nobles son tan arrogantes.

-Atención todos, la princesa Celestia.

Todos los presentes hicieron reverencia ante la princesa Celestia quien entro para ver la comida, aunque Applejack solo se acercó para saludar amistosamente, muchos se sorprendieron de ver a una plebeya actuar tan amigablemente con la gobernante, ambas parecían amigas de toda la vida.

-Mucho gusto de verla princesa.

-El gusto es mío Applejack.

 **Unas cuantas horas después con Fluttershy**

La tímida pegaso fue a las instalaciones Futur Equestria donde fue recibida por 2 ponys que aguardaban por ella, pero tuvieron que examinar que Fluttershy no llevara nada peligroso entre más cosas, asustando mucho a la pegaso.

-¿Y-ya es to-todo?

-Si señorita Fluttershy.

-Gracias al cielo.

Por unas puertas grandes de cristal, pero no se podía ver a través de ellas, dando inseguridad a la peli rosa, pero al entrar, se asombró al ver tantos animales, tantos de diferentes regiones, que le costó tanto a Fluttershy para ir a verlos.

-¿Señorita Fluttershy?

-Si.

Un unicornio que se veía ya algo viejo, piel roja, melena negra con algunas canas, la cutie mark no podía verse, estaba bajo la bata de laboratorio.

 **( Ya se lo que piensan, pero no, no están tan avanzados como nosotros, si apenas van en el tren, pues creo que hay mucha diferencia entre magia y tecnología, lo cual significa, autos o robots uf tomaría años** **o tal vez décadas no milenios y dependen más de la magia así que ni modo )**

-Por favor sígame, la esperan.

-Claro, pues es importante.

Fluttershy quedo asombrada viendo todos aquellos inventos **( que para nosotros ya valieron y aburren)** , aunque no pudo observarlos tanto tiempo, pues llegaron a su destino sin darse cuenta la pegaso. Entro con miedo, pues no se sentía bien estar rodeada de tantos apara tejos, ella era más de la naturaleza, pero como era orden de la princesa Celestia, no podía decir que no contra su gobernante. Muchos ponys, la mayoría unicornios, estaban sentados a lo largo de una mesa, pero del otro lado, un unicornio bajito y algo gordo, melena anaranjada obscura, piel naranja pero más clara que su melena.

-¿Usted es la señorita Fluttershy? ¿No?

-S-si señor.

-Bueno, necesitamos que te recojas el cabello y uses una bata para proteger la piel de cualquier químico.

-Si usted lo dice.

Unos minutos después, Fluttershy fue al primer experimento para ver a un venado color crema pero las pupilas del animal estaban rojas. El venado estaba enloquecido, rodeado de ponys que trataban de calmarlo pero nada funcionaba, hasta que la pegaso amarilla se acercó para calmarlo.

-Shhh. No te asustes pequeño, ellos no quieren lastimarte, solo quieren ayudarte, acabo de notar que estas enfermo.

Poco a poco, el venado se calmó para tirarse al piso, quien por estar varias horas esforzándose enfermo, pero hasta ahora, pudo respirar tranquilamente, evitando más desastres todo gracias a Fluttershy, la cual lo tranquilizaba.

-La princesa estaba correcta sobre ti.

-Solo hay que calmarlo de una forma amable, y los animales te escucharan.

-Muy interesante señorita Shy.

 **Más tarde con Rainbow Dash**

La pegaso cian estaba ansiosa, brincando de los nervios, a pocos minutos de llegar para volar con sus ídolos.

-¡No lo puedo creer, estoy por volar con los Wonderbolts!

Unos cuantos minutos después, Rainbow ya estaba junto a sus ídolos, quienes le explicaban las acrobacias para el banquete. 4 vueltas seguidas, para ir en línea recta, dar un giro violento para ir en picada, pero antes de tocar el suelo, dieron un giro brusco hacia arriba, forzando la gravedad. En seguida al estar a gran altura, cada quien fue por un lado diferente, para luego dar vuelta a la derecha, volando en círculo, dejando un diámetro de 5 metros perfectos, para dar paso a Rainbow quien cruzo por el centro para volar a gran velocidad, para dar la rain-plosión sónica.

-Buen entrenamiento chicos, descansen 5, lo volveremos a repetir.

 **Más tarde con Rarity**

Rarity estaba encantada con la idea de trabajar con una de las antiguas boutiques más populares en el pasado, pero al parecer, todo tiene un tiempo de popularidad, siempre ha sido así.

-Si la princesa quiere que ayude a una boutique muy popular, para mí es un sueño hecho realidad.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Rarity estaba frente a la puerta de cristal, de la boutique Perfect Dress, que en el pasado, era una de las más populares pero con el tiempo, la dueña se quedó sin inspiración para seguir durante años, hasta quedar en banca rota, pero eso cambiaria hoy con la ayuda de Rarity.

-Valla, ha pasado tiempo desde que Perfect Dress fue una de las más populares, pero creo que eso cambiara.

Abrió la puerta, para darle paso al interior donde todo era un desastre, maniquís por todos lados tirados en el piso, tela desgastada, hojas de papel amarillas rotas puestas por todo el piso, y no olvidemos las manchas de café o suciedad que se notaban más que todo.

-¿Hola?

Entre unas puertas de madera, algo desgastadas, entre la poca luz que había, una unicornio de pelaje blanco amarilloso, melena marrón desordenada, se veía que no se ha peinado, ojos azules, traía puesto un vestido verde con toques amarillos algo desgastado y con manchas de comida, el vestido cubría su cutie mark.

-¿Usted es la señorita Rarity?

-Si.

-Dudo que pueda ayudarme señorita.

-No sea ridícula, yo con gusto te ayudare.

-Pero no tengo opción, orden de la princesa del sol.

-Podemos empezar limpiando.

-Ya para que, mejor vete.

-No, la princesa me dio la oportunidad y no la perderé.

-As lo que quieras, solo no entres y me no molestes.

La unicornio se fue de mala gana, viendo hacia el piso, desapareciendo entre las puertas de madera para dejar a Rarity sola con algo de intriga sobre el comportamiento de la unicornio.

-Que modales, ni siquiera me dijo su nombre. Qué más da, a comenzar con este desorden primero si quiero hacer los vestidos de las princesas a tiempo.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas para que las hojas desaparecieran, y una parte de las manchas ya no estén, pero aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Con la melena algo desordenada, y la frente sudorosa, la peli morada se sentó en un taburete que encontró por allí, dando un largo suspiro de cansancio de tanto trabajar y limpiar.

-Es como si nunca hubiera limpiado.

Más horas pasaron para ver toda la boutique limpia al fin, ninguna mancha quedaba, todo estaba perfecto para Rarity quien dejo una nota a la dueña para irse al castillo donde fue recibida por los guardias quienes la llevaron con las princesas que tomaban el té esperando su llegada.

-Princesas, la portadora del elemento de la generosidad.

-Gracias.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Rarity.

-No podía darme el lujo de llegar tarde princesa Luna.

-Bien, es mejor empezar ahora.

-Claro princesa si me permite tomarle sus medidas.

-Claro.

Luego de un rato, Rarity tenía todas las mesuras, para ir a comenzar pero las princesas la invitaron a quedarse un poco más con ellas.

 **Luego con Twilight**

La princesa Twilight estaba en su castillo, esperando a que llegaran los registros de los últimos 10 años, con gusto ayudaría a su maestra a quien le tenía un gran cariño.

-Supongo que los registros aun no llegan.

-No te preocupes Twilight.

-Bueno Spike, es que mi maestra me pidió ayuda y no le puedo fallar.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Pero y si hago un error o o me equivoco y si…

-Twilight te estas poniendo paranoica.

-Lo siento es solo que me asusta la idea de fallarle a la princesa Celestia.

-Bueno, solo debes calmarte un poco, respira y todo pasara.

Ambos hablaban hasta que un cartero toco la gran puerta, para darle a la princesa 5 bolsas llenas de papeleo de los últimos 10 años de repartición de almacenamiento, medicamentos etc.

-Vaya, sí que es mucho pero para esto estoy echa.

-Bueno, ya me voy, si me necesitas, estaré durmiendo arriba.

-Claro Spike.

Spike se fue arriba, dejando a Twilight sola, quien con su magia llevaba todas las bolsas llenas de papel, para sentarse en su escritorio, agarrando la primera bolsa de papeles de hace 10,9 y 8 años.

-Mucho que hacer este día.

Las horas pasaban para que la princesa Twilight terminara esa bolsa, luego otra, y otra, y más hasta llegar a la última de hace 1 año, y llego justamente a una pila de hojas del mes en que Cadence y Shining se casaron. Algo llamo la atención de Twilight, una extraña anomalía de todo el mes entero, reviso el mes anterior y luego el de la boda. Pensó que como hubo la boda, debieron de gastar mucha comida pero como gastar tantos objetos médicos, algo andaba mal.

-Iré a pedir los registros de hace un año. ¡Spike!

-¿Qué paso Twilight?

-Necesito que agarres mi alforja, pergaminos y plumas.

-¿Hay alguna razón en específico?

-Iremos a Canterlot.

 **Perdón por no publicar, pero estuve con estrés y ahora estoy enferma que semana de locos eh tenido, pero qué más da, mientras que la #*! pastilla se tarda en hacer efecto, me encuentro en posición fetal, en el baño con horror, eso me ha retrasado en seguir con la historia.**

 **Adiós**

 **¡Paris fuera!**


	6. Más del pasado

**En Canterlot**

Twilight y Spike estaban en las oficinas de registro, donde cada entrega, correo, comida o ponys extranjeros eran registrados con mucho detalle, pero la princesa Celestia no recibía información tan especifica.

-Por aquí princesa, todo está en esta habitación del año pasado- Una unicornio marron con melena blanca, estaba guiando a Twilight a su destino, se acercó a una puerta de roble blanco con la perilla azul cielo, resaltando entre las paredes grises, y pálidas.

-Gracias- respondió amablemente la alicornio, para abrir la puerta con su magia, para que la unicornio volviera a su puesto en la entrada.

-¿Twilight?-una vocecita llamo a la princesa quien dejó la puerta entre abierta para poner atención.

-¿Si Spike?-Esta vez, Twilight pregunto para saber porque Spike se veía algo preocupado.

-¿Para qué estamos aquí?-Mirando al piso, sin hacer contacto visual con la princesa, le pregunto algo nervioso antes de voltear a verla.

-Bueno, pues noté una anomalía en registros de almacenamiento médico y comida, quiero revisar por si algo.-Aclaro Twilight para luego abrir completamente la puerta de roble y entrar.

-Si tú lo dices.-Comento el dragón con algo de inseguridad para entrar detrás de su amiga.

Cuando entraron al gran salón, comenzaron a buscar entre cada cajón y repisa, los archivos que tardarían tiempo en ser encontrados, pero al ser muchos registros de…

…pues todo lo que pueda tener registros entienden, pues hay muchas cosas. **Tengo flojera además de que la parte de arriba me tomo 1 DIA (entero) ESCRIBIRLO, pues estoy tratando de mejorar mi manera de describir además de que me enferme varias veces en estos días.**

 **Vamos al pasado con Magic Wings**

La pegaso se fue a su pequeña casa de roble que compro recientemente, donde se sentó en la cama tan suave y cómoda, pero no para descansar sino para respirar agitadamente, sufriendo dolor en la frente, un inmenso dolor, para sentir la sensación de rosar la muerta. Llegando casi al punto de desmayarse, respiro antes de seguir con esa catástrofe dentro de ella que casi la mata.

-Falta poco, un poco y esto termina.-Cansada y sintiendo dolor, murmurando esas palabras una y otra vez para no perder la cordura.

Pero eso no era lo peor, ahora todo se dirigía en la parte de sus alas emplumadas, sintiendo cada hueso, rompiéndose lentamente, para que las alas fueran reduciendo su tamaño, adentrándose. Pero en ese momento de dolor, la pegaso recupero la cordura, la verdadera cordura que desapareció unos días atrás, para que sus pupilas volvieran a su color purpura brillante, comenzando a suplicar ante su controlador.

-¡Por favor, deténgase ya no lo soporto más!

En su mente, escuchaba voces del controlador quien peleaba por el control de la mente, una batalla entre controlar, algo imposible con magia de armonía, pero la magia desequilibrada puede hacer casi cualquier cosa, tal vez, pudiera revivir a los muertos.

-¡Detente ya!-Casi gritando a todo pulmón, lagrimas cristalinas salieron de sus ojos para bajar por las suaves mejillas.

-¡No me detendré!-Una voz grave resonó por toda la mente de la pegaso quien grito fuertemente.

Con tanto sufrimiento, se desmayó, pero de sorpresa, las alas desaparecieron, no estaban donde deberían de estar, ahora era un unicornio, nadie dijo que la magia desequilibrada no puede cambiar a los ponys, físico o mental. **(** **Jeje)**

 **Pasado adolescencia de Cadence**

Cadence, Radiance y Chrysalis, estaban en el castillo de Canterlot, las 3 alistándose para la mascarada de esta noche maravillosa, con las brillantes estrellas blancas, irradiando luz en la obscuridad junto a la luna blanca, pero por tanta presión estaban poniendo los pelos de punta a Chrysalis en pensar que conocería a quien se interesó en ella, era la primera vez en que se sentía incomoda por el hecho de que alguien le dijera esas cosas.

-Cadence estoy nerviosa.-Con algo de nerviosismo, camino hacia Cadence, aunque algo torpe, casi tropezando completamente al borde de caer en el piso.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Chrysa.-Con una radiante sonrisa, calmo a Chrysalis.

-Cierto, apuesto que te ira muy bien.-Radiance se acercó a ambas con un peinado a medias de una coleta y unas cuantas trenzas.

-No sé, es solo que es la primera vez, nunca eh entrado mucho en contacto con sementales.-Viendo al pasado, Chrysalis, trato de recordar un pequeño recuerdo de hace 5 años, cuando ella tenía 13 años.

-Solo cálmate, de seguro todo estará bien no hay porque preocuparse.-De una voz tranquilizante, dijo Cadence.

-Respira.-Comentó Radiance tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-Creo que tienen razón, hay que prepararse.-Más calmada, Chrysalis, fue detrás de Radiance, para cepillar la melena de la unicornio, una hermosa y larga melena roja escarlata, mostrando toda su belleza, pero ella al querer dar una impresión de ser de la realeza, trata de ser un poco más formal, opacando la radiante belleza de su cabello. Haciendo varias trenzas, y pintando algunos mechones a color amarillo con su magia, haciendo una trenza echa de trenzas con mechones dorados llamando la atención. Chrysalis adoraba arreglar a sus damas de honor, olvidándose de ella misma a veces, pero por ahora, estaba agregando sombras moradas obscuras a su amiga, para combinarlo con el vestido.

-Oye Chrysalis, deberías arreglarte, ya casi es la hora.-Preocupada, comentó Radiance observando a Chrysalis quien se estaba esforzando con el maquillaje.

-No está bien, yo acostumbraba maquillar a mis damas de honor. Ups.-Al parecer Chrysalis dijo algo que no debía llamando la atención de Radiance quien abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Damas de honor?!-Sin creerse lo que escucho, Radiance volteó hacia Chrysa, quien sonrió nerviosamente.

-Sí, bueno a las damas de honor de mí,…, mi… padrastro si padrastro,… je je.-Comento nerviosa Chrysalis, mintiendo un poco sobre el tema, para voltear a Cadence quien suspiro al ver a su amiga que arreglo todo.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, ya estas lista para tu vestido Radi.-La "unicornio" trajo con su magia, un vestido morado obscuro, con una capa de tela encima de violeta, junto a unos broches amarillos en forma de esmeraldas, unos brazaletes de oro en las patas delanteras, con aretes de oro con diamantes purpuras, y por último, la máscara violeta, con curvas purpuras y unos cuantos zafiros amarillos.

-Te ves genial Radi.-Emocionada de ver a Radiance tan radiante, se emocionó que sonrío, incluso Cadence tuvo que tratar de despertarla.

-Bueno ahora es tu turno Chrysa.-Comento emocionada Cadence, pero Chrysalis menciono de inmediato.

-A no, te voy a ayudar a ti.-Con sus ojos brillando hasta casi poder ver estrellas amarillas, Chrysalis tomo sombras para los ojos, acercándose a Cadence rápidamente, y en un dos por tres, Cadence tenía sombras azul pálido que resaltaban mucho el vestido que llevaba, 3 tipos de telas diferentes, de azules diferentes desde la cintura para abajo, mientras que una tela transparente, de la cintura para arriba hasta el cuello, sin olvidar un collar de plata con un corazón azul en el centro, aretes de plata y diamantes azules. La melena de Cadence, se encontraba suelta pero más ondulada de lo normal, pero un mechón, sobresalía gracias al listón azul de Cadence, enredado en ese mechon. Entre la cabellera, por delante de las orejas, estaba una corona, plateada con una gema azul en el centro, para indicar, que ella era la princesa Mi Amore…. **Qué largo nombre d3d**

En la puerta de madera de roble blanco, se escuchó que alguien tocaba con golpes suaves, haciendo obvio que no era un guardia en la puerta pidiendo entrar, sino alguien de la realeza.

-Adelante.-Dijo Cadence volteando hacia la puerta.

La princesa Celestia, con su vestido imitando el fuego, 3 colores, amarillo, naranja y rojo, de cuello alto, junto a la corona de siempre, mientras que la máscara de colores rojizos distintos con soles pintados. La princesa Celestia entro para ver a su sobrina hablando con 2 amigas, una la conocía Radiance, mientras que la otra no la vio nunca hasta ahora.

-Veo que ya están listas.-Anuncio Celestia de un tono maternal.

-Hola tía, déjame te presento a Chrysalis, la conocí ayer en el parque.-Menciono Cadence alegremente.

"¿Chrysalis?" pensó la gobernante con algo de intriga al parecerle tan familiar el nombre pero no lo recordaba.

-Venía a preguntar si puedes recibir a algunos de los invitados en la entrada.-La princesa miraba a Chrysalis con intriga, sin quitarle la vista, viendo como era, tratando de reconocer algún rasgo físico de algún duque o duquesa, conde o condesa, etc.

-Por supuesto tía.-Dijo la princesa, viendo como su tía veía como un águila a su presa, pero esta vez la presa era Chrysalis, algo que preocupo un poco a Cadence.

-Las dejo, las veré en la mascarada.-Argumento Celestia para antes de irse, dar un último vistazo a la unicornio blanca.

-Claro tía.-Menciono Cadence antes de voltear a sus amigas y esta vez, ayudar a Chrysalis.

La gobernante se fue con algo de misterio por el nombre de la unicornio blanca, pero lo dejo, tenía más cosas porque preocuparse, revisar todo para que sea perfecto, pero pensó en alguien especial, a quien perdió, sintiéndose culpable los últimos siglos.

-Te extraño mi hermanita.-Murmuro de un tono apagado, pero siempre se decía que faltaba poco, estaba cada vez más cerca el día en que su hermana llegaría.

Minutos después, las 3 salieron para ir a la mascarada, estando con Cadence quien estaba dando la bienvenida a todos junto con la princesa Celestia, pero después de un tiempo las 3 se fueron para comer y pasear, esperando a encontrar la rosa azul en el traje del semental, pero como siempre, los ponys veían maravillados a Chrysalis, con su vestido azul pálido, con rosas en la parte de abajo, rosando casi en suelo, con unas hermosas zapatillas azules, **( estoy molesta así que no puedo pensar con claridad para describir )** siendo el centro de atención, haciéndole preguntas, a veces de belleza, algunas sobre su familia, o incluso de romance.

-¿Dónde estará?-Pregunto Cadence viendo entre todos los ponys para tratar de ver una rosa azul.

-No hay que….-Trato de decir Chrysalis, algo avergonzada y sonrojada, mirando al piso nerviosa, pero fue interrumpida por Radiance

-Como no.-Anunció Radiance también viendo entre los ponys buscando una rosa azul.

-Bueno pero ya cálmense. ¿Irías por algo de beber para mi Radiance?-Sugirió Chrysalis como excusa para que la dejen pensar un poco todo esto.

-Claro Chrysa.-Dijo Radiance para ir por algo de beber.

-Cadence, no soporto mucho las miradas de todos sobre mí, dime algo para calmarme.-Comento Chrysalis viendo a Cadence con mirada preocupada de ser el centro de atención, incluso algunas veces escuchaba muchas conversaciones que hablaban sobre ella, que si tendrá novio, es de la realeza, como es tan bella, estará casada etc.

-Tengo una idea, ahora vuelvo.-Dijo Cadence con risitas traviesas que se escapaban de su boca por la idea que tubo.

Cadence se alejó, pensando en su plan que era algo divertido, mientras Chrysalis, volteo un par de veces para sentirse vigilada, insegura, pero de entre toda la multitud logro ver la rosa azul en el traje negro del semental, mascara negra, unicornio de melena rubia y pelaje azul, quien caminaba hacia ella. Chrysalis también camino hacia él, algo insegura, sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ella, teniendo un leve sonrojo. Cuando estaban frente a frente, ambos viéndose a los ojos, perdidos en el océano infinito de las miradas.

-¿Quieres bailar?-Pregunto el semental, muy seguro de sí mismo.

-S-sí.-Respondió nerviosa la "unicornio".

Ambos unicornios fueron a bailar elegantemente, bajo la mirada de todos, quienes miraban sorprendidos como la pareja se preparaba. El corcel ponía su pata izquierda delantera sobre la espalda de Chrysalis, mientras que ella con su pata izquierda delantera, la coloco sobre la pata delantera derecha del corcel. Bailaban lentamente, de un lado al otro, haciendo un perfecto circulo, observando sus ojos fijamente, ante la mirada de la gobernante del sol quien los veía, diciendo en su mente una y otra vez "Me es familiar el nombre Chrysalis". Mientras que la pareja bailaba, Cadence fue con su tía para pedirle un favor.

-Tía. ¿Puedes decir esto? Susurro unas cuantas palabras al oído de Celestia, a lo cual ella acepto.

 **10 minutos después**

-Atención a todos, Photo finish está buscando una nueva estrella.-Anuncio Celestia a todos los presentes.

 **5 minutos antes**

-Photo finish, necesito que busques a una nueva estrella.- Comento la gobernante a la fotógrafa.

-Como usted quiera su majestad. -Argumento con respeto hacia su princesa.

 **Ahora**

Todos o la mayoría se fue como loco hacia Finish, tratando de ser la "estrella" más conocida de toda Equestria con la ayuda de la fotógrafa, dejando a la pareja más tranquila, bailando.

-Tu idea funciono al parecer Cadence. -Dijo Radiance comiendo unas palomitas que encontró por allí.

-Lo se Radiance, pero démosle un poco de privacidad. –Sugirió la princesa viendo a la pareja bailar.

-Si.-Agrego Radiance con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ambas se miraron entre sí con sus sonrisas felices, pero su expresión cambio a una de reto, para decir a la vez.

-Noooooooo.

Las 2 siguieron viendo a la pareja bailar, riendo un poco, mientras la pareja comenzaba a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Chrysalis. ¿Y el suyo?-Pregunto cortésmente.

-Soy Swift Sword. Chrysalis. Lindo nombre, me gusta. –Revelo Swift acercándose más a la yegua blanca, mientras más cerca estaban, más se sonrojaba Chrysalis.

-Gracias.-Respondió nerviosa.

-Bailas bien, Chrysa.-Dijo Swift amablemente para dar unos giros a la derecha, para terminar más unidos.

-Usted también Swift.-Mencionó Chrysalis mucho más roja que antes, con una sonrisa tímida, observaba al unicornio.

-Sí que eres hermosa.

-Dices cosas muy lindas de mí. Casi nadie lo ha hecho.- Tan apenada se sentía, que tuvo que mirar al piso algunas veces para formular las siguientes palabras que diría, pero sus labios temblaban con cada palabra que decía.

-Pues los que no se atreven significa que no son dignos ni siquiera de verte a los ojos.-Seguro de sí mismo, se acercó más para que ambos pegaran sus frentes, y frotaran sus cuernos, aquel gesto tiene muchos significados, pero por ahora, le estaba mostrando cariño. Depende hacia cual dirección frotas el cuerno, pero por ahora era de arriba abajo.

Sin palabras, sintiendo la respiración del semental, se dejó llevar por la sensación, la sensación de bailar tan cerca de él como es posible.

Pasaron varios minutos bailando hasta llegar al cansancio, pero aun así siguieron bailando, dejando de lado las señales de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a un límite en el que tuvieron que parar.

-Nunca eh bailado así en mi vida.-Exclamo emocionada Chrysalis, pues sus padres rara vez hacían una fiesta, pero eso significa, que los pueblerinos tienen que pagar más impuestos, entonces ambos reyes, no desperdiciaban el dinero del pueblo en cosas a las que ellos no pueden acudir.

-Siempre hay una primera vez.

-Tienes razón.

-Sería bueno respirar algo de aire puro de la naturaleza ¿Te apetece ir al laberinto?

-Me encantaría

Caminando hacia una puerta abierta, color blanco, con un patrón de morado repetido como todas las puertas, a veces alguno que otro pony se confundian. Afuera, la enorme fauna y flora ocupaban todo el espació excepto un sendero de piedra donde caminaban viendo todo a su alrededor. El hermoso cantar de los pájaros, el olor de las flores, un paraíso para los amantes de la naturaleza. Mientras que Cadence y Radiance se escabullían, para ver lo que sucedía, hasta que decidieron separarse para cubrir más terreno. Cadence fue por la derecha mientras que Radiance por la izquierda.

La princesa alicornio se movía con cuidado, rosando las hojas de la flora, que daban escalofrió, sobre todo en el lomo de Cadence, pero, con ganas de ver feliz a su amiga, se aventuró más, escuchando lo que decían, aunque algunas veces fue difícil pero todo por ver feliz a su amiga.

La pareja de unicornios se alejaba, haciendo que Cadence se adentrara más en los arbustos, aunque, después de un tiempo, dejo de escuchar a la pareja, así que, se arrastró por donde podía, para tratar de ver lo que sucedía, alcanzando salir del arbusto, pudo ver a ambos unicornios besándose, pero al despistarse de donde estaba, alzo más su cabeza, para tratar de ver mejor. La tierra en los pies de Cadence estaba floja y repleta de lodo, llenando de tierra el vestido, pero desgraciadamente, se resbalo, para caer por la colina delante de ella, hacia abajo rápidamente, la suerte era que se dirigía a una zona no muy resguardada, así pasaría desapercibida. Aunque, gracias al destino, un unicornio, de melena azul, y piel blanca, de traje azul, y mascara negra con azul cobalto **(como dije no puedo pensar con claridad)** fue por ahí. La princesa se dirigía colina abajo rodando por el pasto, iba directo al unicornio. El se colocó frente a la puerta, listo para cuando se posiciono, algo lo arrastro brutalmente hacia el suelo.

Al abrir los ojos, la princesa queda en shock, con un sonrojo, vio que se encontraba debajo del unicornio, quien también se sorprendió y sonrojo.

-L-lo sien-siento.-Exclamo preocupado y nervioso el unicornio, levantándose de inmediato de la princesa quien también se levantó nerviosa.

-N-no se pr-preocupe.-Argumento la princesa nerviosa.

-Déjeme recompensarla su majestad-Agrego él haciendo una reverencia ante la princesa.

-No hace falta, solo dígame su nombre por favor.-Dijo la princesa.

-Shi-shining Armor-Le anuncio nervioso a la princesa, quien se dio cuenta de que tenía el vestido sucio, y las reglas de etiqueta de su bisabuela que ella debe seguir son claramente no descuidarse y menos frente a los plebeyos, pero Cadence se ponía triste al romper alguna regla perteneciente a su familia, entonces, ella comenzó a sacar unas cuantas lagrimas cristalinas, sintiéndose avergonzada, con los ojos llorosos, melena desarreglada, vestido lleno de tierra, pensaba que este unicornio tal vez diría algo sobre este su apariencia, llegando la noticia hasta la escuela, lo que la preocupaba.

-Shining Armor.-Casi al borde de gritar, de que no dijera nada, dijo aquellas palabras con tristeza. ( se me olvido decir que como estaba muy abrumada, no reconoció a Shining y tampoco Shining recordó que estaba saliendo con la princesa, perdón se me olvido, pues mis papás me sacaron a la fuerza de la casa )

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Pregunto algo preocupado, al escuchar unos cuantos sollozos y ver gotas de agua resbalar por la mejilla rosada de la princesa.

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR NO LE DIGA A NADIE DE MI APARIENCIA O PENSARAN QUE HICE ALGO MALO O ESTOY ROMPIENDO LAS REGLAS DE ETIQUETA DE MI BISABUELA!-Asustada, con lágrimas, y sollozos, la princesa le pidió no decir nada, tirándose al piso, pensando en las consecuencias que su apariencia tendría.

-No se preocupe majestad, no le diré a nadie, no quiero que mi familia piense que soy alguna clase de pony que busca dinero o joyas fácilmente.-Shining se acercó a Cadence quien seguía llorando, pero el unicornio paso mucho tiempo ahí consolando a la pobre alicornio rosada quien estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de Shining. Poco a poco, los ruidos de llanto y sollozos comenzaban a ser menos. La princesa ya estaba tranquila, y casi dormida, sentía ganas de quedarse allí y no irse de ese lugar, olvidando sus responsabilidades como princesa.

Después de un tiempo, la princesa se quedó totalmente dormida, soñando, mientras que Shining tenía que irse, pero no quería despertarla, pero si alguien los veía, confundiría todo, haciendo un gran escándalo. Pero gracias al destino, tuvo una idea, tendría que usar 2 hechizos para este plan, primero, debería buscar en la memoria de la princesa, para talvez encontrar sus aposentos en el castillo, luego, necesitaría un hechizo de invisibilidad, para pasar desapercibido entre los guardias. Coloco a la princesa suavemente sobre su lomo, para luego ver en su memoria, el recuerdo más reciente. Primero vio el de ellos hablando, después el de la princesa cayendo, luego, el beso entre 2 unicornios, fue un poco más para atrás, hasta encontrar el recuerdo de ella con 2 unicornios más, saliendo de una habitación, vaya unas vueltas a la izquierda otra a la derecha, en fin mil vueltas para llegar allá arriba.

-Vaya castillo. ¿Me pregunto, porque estaba espiando a esa pareja besarse, era una linda yegua con un corcel tal vez es solo algún capricho?

Preparando el hechizo de invisibilidad, él se concentró para lograrlo pero algo interrumpió en su mente. "Un minuto, tengo a una princesa en mi lomo, estoy muy cerca de ella, que tal si me corta la cabeza por esta distancia entre nosotros"-Pensando aquello, Shining se sonrojo, pero al estar haciendo un hechizo, algo salió mal. Unas luces brillantes se vieron, para mostrar a Shining Armor, convertido en una yegua. **Quería agregarle algo, además, estoy algo aburrida, me gusta escribir y dibujar con música pero como mi IPad no tiene batería, estoy aquí, escuchando nada, haciendo que me aburra. En donde íbamos, a si nos quedamos en la parte en la que Shining se convirtió en yegua.**

Aterrado, el corcel, perdón, yegua, jeje, se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas como loco, perdón loca, agarrando también una bolsa de papel para tratar de respirar.

-Cálmate Shining solo cálmate, are el hechizo, llevo a la princesa a sus aposentos, luego podre convertirme en un corcel de nuevo y listo, ahora que lo pienso, eso suena fácil.

Shining se acercó a la princesa quien seguía dormida, pero al tratar de subirla a su lomo, se le hizo eterno, ahora que era yegua, era menos fuerte y del mismo tamaño que la princesa, haciendo difícil poder cargarla.

-Ok esto será más difícil de lo que pensé-Dijo el, perdón la unicornio, antes de caer al piso.

 **En el sueño de Cadence**

La princesa caminaba con Chrysalis, como si fuera un día normal.

-¿Y cómo te fue con tu admirador secreto eh?

-Bien, pues eso es lo que opino.

-Aja, te sonrojaste, dime, paso algo peculiar no lo sé cómo un… beso.

-No nada no pasó nada enserio.-Contesto nerviosa Chrysalis con una sonrisa forzada, viendo a su amiga Cadence.

-Bueno si tú lo dices, pero…

-¿Si?

-¡Te vi besándote con él!

-¿¡Tú qué!?

-Fue una linda escena, tu bajo la luz de la luna, con el corcel de tu sueños, dándote un lindo beso, aaa la escena perfecta.

-Ya enserio, espera, ya llegamos a la escuela.-Añadió Chrysalis para cambiar de tema, un tema delicado y vergonzoso.

Chrysalis se despidió de Cadence, pues ella no estaba en la escuela, dejando sola a Cadence en las puertas de la escuela, todo pasaría como de costumbre, ella entrando, miles de corceles pidiéndole cosas, yeguas que quieren juntarse con ella, todo un caos, pero hoy algo sucedería. Abrió las puertas con su magia, pero esta vez todo era distinto, todos la miraban silenciosamente, viéndola caminar por los pasillos, hasta que una maestra se acercó a ella para decirle algo.

-Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, diríjase a la oficina de la directora.

-Si maestra.

La alicornio camino insegura por los pasillos, sintiendo que con cada paso que daba, todo se obscurecía más. Delante de ella vio la puerta, a unos cuantos metros, pero por más que caminara nunca se acercaba. La luz se apagaba, y si no llegaba pronto, estaría en la obscuridad por el resto de su vida. Comenzó a correr, cada vez más rápido, para luego volar, sintiendo una soga en sus patas traseras que la arrastraban hacia atrás, alejándola de la puerta. La princesa seguía volando, al punto de casi desmallarse, la luz que iluminaba la puerta, se fue encogiendo, la princesa dio un último esfuerzo, zafándose de esa soga, para estar a unos centímetros de tocar la perilla, pero sus alas se cerraron, apretándolas, ella volteo para ver, que la lastimaba, lo único que vio, fueron sus alas atadas con un lazo negro, el cual le dejaría marcas muy graves. De pronto, la perilla se movió hacia arriba, unos metros por arriba de Cadence, ella supuso que tendría que saltar, pero todo se movió, ahora ella caía alejándose de la perilla, cada vez más, viendo como un punto café, se hacía más y más pequeño hasta que nada quedo. Asustada, la princesa volteo para todos lados, buscando alguna salida. Sentía como el miedo la invadía, escuchaba en cada parte de su cuerpo, la sangre moverse, el sonido de su corazón, sus sollozos que provenían de su boca que estaba seca, pidiendo agua, sus ojos llorosos, la fuerza del lazo negro, lastimando sus alas, el sudor en la frente, todo se convino, dando una extraña sensación de sentir algo o alguien, con propósitos malvados. La princesa seguía cayendo al vacío, pero comenzó a ver la luz del sol, la luz del sol sobre ella, que milagro, sentía el calor del sol en todo su ser, pero luego, el sol comenzó a calentarse más, al punto de casi sentir que se estaba quemando viva, fue entonces que la princesa abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en el agua, pero de color café, podía respirar abajo del agua, pero después de ciertos segundos, ella sintió la falta de aire, nadando hacia la superficie, para encontrarse en una tasa, con café, quien era llevada por una mesera con un cliente. Cadence se asomó, para ver que la dejaron en la mesa en donde estaba Chrysalis, quien agradeció amablemente a la mesera. La princesa alicornio salió de la tasa, en cuanto lo hizo, un corcel se sentó en la mesa al lado de la "unicornio" blanca. Ambos se vieron a los ojos para después sonreír, y darse un lindo beso.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Chrysalis?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar. Supongo que tú también estas feliz.

-¿Que no puedo estar feliz de estar con la yegua que amo?

-Tienes razón.

Confundida, la princesa rosada, comenzó a quitarse el lazo en sus alas, sin dejar de poner atención a lo que la pareja decía. Al terminar, estiro sus alas, para luego volar, acercándose a la melena de Chrysalis, donde se acurruco, tratando de pensar lo que sucedía, pero, al ver la oreja de su amiga, sintió que algo la estaba arrastrando, una brisa de aire, una brisa que al poco tiempo se hizo más fuerte y la comenzó a succionar, a través de la oreja blanca de Chrysalis. Volvio a caer al vacio, pero esta vez, era por los recuerdos de su amiga, viendo cada cosa que paso en su vida, incluso lo que ella ya no recuerda.

-¿Que es este lugar?

La princesa seguía cayendo, hasta llegar al negro de nuevo, para seguir cayendo por mucho tiempo, que le pareció eterno a Cadence, fue entonces que, cayó en una suave nube blanca. Sintiendo el miedo irse, se fija a su alrededor, para darse cuenta que está en un palacio, un palacio en las nubes, con las bellas torres blancas, con trepaderas, cada una con un patrón distinto, las ventanas, de un estilo único, mostraban sucesos importantes en el pasado, por ejemplo, en una ventana, si te acercas lo suficiente, puedes ver, a la princesa Celestia, desterrando a su hermana a la luna. No había guardias, pero si estatuas de guardias, sin olvidar, que el símbolo de la familia de Cadence, estaba por todas partes. La princesa camino en línea recta hacia la puerta blanca, con el símbolo de su familia. Al llegar, la puerta se abre sola, dando paso a la princesa, quien se dirigió al primer lugar que se le ocurrió. Vueltas a la derecha y a la izquierda, subir y bajar por escaleras, todo muy confuso, pero luego escucho, unos sollozos, provenientes del cuarto de la derecha, con curiosidad y nerviosismo, se acercó a la puerta, para abrirla, para ver a una alicornio, de piel amarilla pálida, melena rubia con un mechón purpura, con una corona de oro. La alicornio lloraba y lloraba, repitiendo las siguientes palabras.

-¿Por qué rompió esas reglas tan sagradas, que tanto trabajo costaron construirlas para toda la realeza?

Cadence reconoció a esa alicornio de inmediato, era su bisabuela, quien estaba llorando, ella se acercó, un con su casco le acaricio la melena. La alicornio amarilla volteo, pero luego regreso a ver el piso, aunque, después de unos minutos, la alicornio volteo, pero su rostro no era el de ella, sino el de Cadence. Poco a poco, el cuerpo de la alicornio amarilla, cambio al de Cadence, quien retrocedió asustada de verse a sí misma, aunque con ojeras, cicatrices, golpes, de todo para verse golpeada.

-Así terminaras por haber roto la regla de etiqueta de tu bisabuela.

La princesa comenzó a correr y a correr, viendo como cada puerta era bloqueada, y como todo se destruía, fue entonces que la princesa callo en un espejo, para ver su reflejo y luego el de la Cadence golpeada. El espejo comenzó a tener grietas, para romperse, y que la princesa cayera de nuevo.

 **Que les pareció, este si me costó tiempo, en el próximo capítulo, sabremos que ocurrió con Radiance, Shining y Chrysalis.**


	7. Auch-parte 1(den gracias a mi hermana)

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO RETRASADO ACABO DE LLEGAR DE LA PLAYA**

 **ME RETRASE EN ESTE CAP, LO PUEDE HAVER PUBLICADO ANTES, PERO COMO TENIA MUCHAS FOTOS DE MIS AMIGAS, LAS DIBUJE A TODAS, Y PORFIN DE LOS POR FINES, LAS DIBUJE EN LA VIDA REAL, LA VERDA EL ESTILO ANIME ME ES MÁS FACIL, PERO ME GUSTO MUCHO EN LA VIDA REAL. A Y ENTRE A LA ESCUELA EL 4 ASH, ME ENOJE COMO EL DIABLO, PUES LAS OTRAS ESCUELAS ENTRAN DESPUÉS, COMO SEA YA ME SALI DEL TEMA, AQUÍ VIENE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. P. EL LA 1 PARTE, AGRADESCANLE A MI HERMANA QUIEN NO PARO DE DECIRME QUE AGA ESTE CAPITULO.**

 **Versión de Shining**

Después de varios intentos de cargar a Cadence, Shining lo logro, pero tuvo que usar magia para aquello. Invisible, se movía entre todo el mundo en la mascarada, tratando de no tocar a alguien y evitando al máximo las rutas en donde los guardias estaban, protegiendo cada pasillo, puerta incluso adorno, evitaban que Shining encontrara una ruta por la cual llegara su destino. Tuvo que arriesgarse, pasando por la ruta más cuidada, pero la más cercana. Avanzo en el centro de la alfombra roja que se encontraba en el piso blanco de mármol, volteando a todas direcciones, tratando de no ser escuchada. Camino todo el pasillo hasta doblar en la esquina, donde se quedó un poco. Con algo de sudor del miedo y nerviosismo, coloco su casco sobre su frente para limpiarse el sudor. Volteo un par de veces para notar, que había un destello en el pasillo siguiente, algo le decía que, una trampa de magia, lo esperaba por allí, pues ese era el camino a los aposentos reales de las princesas. Saco una hoja blanca de no sé dónde para comenzar a escribir cosas en ella.

-Bien, si doy vuelta por aquí, alto, esta zona es muy resguardada según la memoria de la princesa, y si, no alto aquí es donde descansan los guardias, bien ya me hice bolas.-Confundida, Shining fue por diferentes pasillos, pero siempre regresaba al principio por demasiados guardias. Iba caminando cabizbaja, hasta que se estrelló con alguien, anulando el hechizo de invisibilidad.

-Mi cabeza-Dijo Shining aturdida, para darse cuenta de que una yegua blanca, que vio en la memoria de Cadence, estaba justo frente de él… ejem…ella.

 **Versión de Chrysalis**

Nerviosa, caminaba al lado del corcel, observando la luna brillante, junto a las miles de millones de estrellas que adornaban la noche negra. Tratando de procesar lo que ocurría en su entorno, comenzó a sentir una sensación, agradable, que la daba calor, pero a la vez, cosquilleos en el estómago, haciéndola actuar tímida.

-Gr-gracias por ser tan amable con migo.-Tartamudeando las palabras, vio al semental a los ojos, tratando de verse un poco más confiada.

-No hay de que, siempre hay que ser amables con las damas.-Gentilmente dijo Swift, guiñándole un ojo a Chrysalis, quien se sorprende y mira al suelo.

Sonrojada, ella sonríe, mostrando un poco de timidez, pero siente el casco del corcel en su mentón, quien levanta su cara para verse mutuamente a los ojos.

-Al parecer, eres algo tímida, no tienes de que preocuparte.-Dijo para calmar a Chrysalis quien a veces temblaba.

-Gracias Swift, me haces sentir segura contigo.-Gracias a las palabras de Swift, Chrysalis se sintió más cómoda, ya no más con miedo.

-Quisiera ver tu rostro.-Agrego el corcel quitando su casco del mentón de Chrysalis, quien accedió.

-Y yo el tuyo.

-Quítame la máscara, y yo te la quitare a ti, pero sin magia.

Chrysalis, se acercó a Swift, para con su casco derecho, comenzar a desatar un lazo que mantenía la máscara. Después, con su boca agarro la máscara, cuidadosamente para no dañarla, para luego dejarla en el piso con precaución, mientras que Swift, repitió lo mismo. Ambos maravillados con el rostro del otro, viendo cada línea y color, fijándose en los detalles más mínimos incluso.

-E-eres muy guapo.

-Y tú muy hermosa.

Dejándose llevar por aquella sensación, que una vez nervios les dio, ahora los empujaba a hacer lo que estaban por hacer. Cerrando los ojos, sin prisa alguna, acercando sus rostros, comenzaban a sentir la respiración del otro, pero al quedar unos milímetros de distancia, Chrysalis trato de pensar lo que sucedía, comenzando a ignorar la sensación que la empujo, iba a decir algo, pero Swift se le adelanto, como si le leyera la mente.

-No te preocupes Chrysalis.

Esas fueron las palabras que la calmaron para volver a cerrar los ojos, y sentir los labios del corcel el los suyos. Miles de emociones florecieron a la vez, sin saber que sentir, siguió, para ver si encontraba algo que le dijera que hacer. Segundos después, la falta de aire comenzó a ser evidente, para separar sus labios, y verse a los ojos. Ambos sonríen para darse otro beso.

 **Versión Radiance**

La unicornio se movía entre los arbustos con precaución, escuchando todo lo dicho por la pareja. Minutos más tarde, Radiance comienza a escuchar voces de más ponys sin saber a dónde ir. Al final, se decidió ir más a la izquierda. Siguió las voces que escuchaba, pero se dio cuenta de que solo eran voces femeninas.

-Creo que me perdí.-Preocupada, siguió avanzando, acercándose más y más, poco a poco, esas voces se le hicieron familiar, 3 brabuconas, una con su collar. Escuchaba todo lo que decían aquellas 3.

-Creen que le gusto al corcel de quien les hable.

-Tal vez.

-Probablemente.

Radiance movió unas hojas para ver por un agujero, mientras que las 3 ponys hablaban al azar de algún tema que ella ignoraba por completo. Logro ver su collar al lado de la brabucona, al parecer se lo quito del cuello y no le ponía atención, es más el collar no le importaba, solo quería molestar a Radiance. Ninguna ponía atención, así que trato de agarrarlo con su casco derecho. Estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de tocarlo, pero su pata llego al límite, no podía estirarse más. Suspiro de cansancio, no se encontraba en una posición buena para su cuerpo adolorido de ir a escondidas entre los arbustos. El sudor comenzó, irritando a la unicornio. Pensando que estaba a unos centímetros de conseguir su amado collar, no se rindió, para moverse más y apoyarse en una rama gruesa que la sostenía. Volvió a estirar su pata, con esperanzas de conseguirlo. Cada vez estaba más cerca, ignorando su alrededor. La gruesa rama no aguantaba mucho su peso, fue entonces que comenzó a romperse, pero Radiance estaba tan concentrada en su objetivo, que no escucho las ramas por debajo que comenzaban a hacer ruidos de rompimiento. Con su casco, tomo el collar, para acercarlo a ella y verlo de cerca, si, si era el de ella, su collar de la infancia. Pero la rama no soporto más, haciendo caer a Radiance fuera de su escondite y ser expuesta ante White necklace quien volteo para ver a Radiance, pero lo que más le llamo la atención, fue la brillante cabellera roja brillante.

-Con que… andas de espía.-Dijo White viendo con enojo a Radi.

-Deberíamos hacerle algo.-Agrego Blue art pensando en un castigo, sonriendo a la vez.

-Si White, hay que enseñarle a no robarte.-Contesto Natural volteando a Radiance quien temblaba en el piso, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Esto es mío Radiance.-White arrebato el collar del casco de su oponente, luego volteo a Blue art y Natural Flower, haciendo un movimiento con su pata, que indicaba un castigo que le agrado a ella. Blue y Natural se acercaron a Radiance, quien forcejeo cuando trataron de sujetarla de sus extremidades, pero ellas eran más fuerte, incluso utilizaron magia, al principio aguanto pero luego su magia se agotó para sudar y mirar al suelo triste, mientras que Blue y Natural la sostenían de sus cascos delanteros.

-Tienes un lindo cabello, pero siempre lo llevas en peinados que opacan la belleza brillante, nunca lo note, es por eso que, tú opacas mi belleza así que por tratar de robarme y de verte más hermosa que yo, perderás mucho cabello.-Riendo maliciosamente, con su magia apareció unas tijeras de bronce.

-¡No no por favor are lo que sea, ya fue suficiente con mi collar pero mi cabello tiene mis recuerdos de infancia!

Radiance seguía forcejeando, tratando de escapar, pero fue en vano, las tijeras recortaron su largo cabello, para dejarlo cortó.

Llorando y llorando, viendo a su alrededor cabellos rojos, que una vez fueron de ella, ahora estaban sin dueño, en la hierba verde que cubría todo el lugar, cortados a la misma altura, ni un milímetro de más o menos, pues el jardinero, era un pony muy cuidadoso y amante de su trabajo.

-Tengo una idea. Tengo tu collar, entonces, también puedo tener tu cabello.-Sugirió para ella misma con malicia, viendo a Radiance tirada en el piso.

-Has lo que quieras, ya no quiero vivir.-De un tono seco y apagado, siguió viendo el piso, pero el cabello restante le escondía sus ojos, pero en las mejillas, se veían lágrimas, caer suavemente, siendo arrastradas hacia abajo.

-Música para mis oídos.-Contesto con alegría, para luego hacer aparecer una bolsa con su magia.-Recojan los cabellos, los usare en mí.

-Claro.

-Te verás estupenda.

White comenzó a caminar, seguida de sus colegas, pero antes de irse, Radiance se armó de valor para decir la pregunta.

-¿Entonces, si eres tan valiente para hacerme esto, entonces no tendrás ningún problema para decirme…

-Di lo que quieras, no me interesa.

-¿Por qué me molestas a mí y solo a mí, si hay más plebeyos en la escuela?-En eso, Radiance se sienta en sus patas traseras, pero aun viendo hacia el suelo.

White se voltio, para ver a Radiance sentada. Solo rodo los ojos con molestia, para seguir caminando.

-Te dije… ¿Por qué me molestas a mí y no a los otros?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Entonces dime, porque puedes cortarme la melena, pero no responder una simple pregunta.-Radiance seguía cabizbaja, pero dio una pequeña sonrisa, las lágrimas pronto se secaron, el llanto se fue, dando lugar al valor.

-Porque…porque…-Sin saber que decir, sintiéndose bajo presión, unas gotas de sudor resbalaron por su frente. Se mordía el labio, con demasiada fuerza que comenzó a sangrar. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos, con inmensas ganas de llorar, agacho la cabeza, y pensó.

"Por favor diosa Lauren, ayúdame, necesito una respuesta para esconder esta verdad que tanto me afecta."-White comenzó a forzar sus ojos cerrados, presionándose a sí misma, pero de pronto, comenzó a sentir una energía, que le dio miedo, tanto que abrió los ojos, pero no vio frente a ella a Radiance, sino unos tubos metálicos frente a ella. Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que era una jaula en donde estaba encerrada.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Quieres una respuesta para este reto, pues yo te daré más que una respuesta.

Pronto, su propia sombra comenzó a moverse, tomando vida propia, acercándose a White quien retrocedió unos pasos temblando de miedo. Comenzó a sentir, malicia a su alrededor, deseos negativos, que pronto, poco a poco se acercaban más a ella. Por un principio, sintió una flecha en su cuerpo, tratando de penetrarla. Resistió esos efectos, pero poco a poco, fue perdiendo fuerzas para continuar esta guerra, cerrando los ojos, pero no totalmente. Su cuerpo estaba por caer, aunque, inesperadamente, su sombra la sujetó, haciéndola flotar unos centímetros sobre el suelo. Toda esa malicia, penetro su cuerpo, llegando a nublar su mente sobre lo bueno y lo malo. Cuando todo entro en ella, abrió los ojos bruscamente pero con su iris roja, brillando como el vivo fuego quemando madera.

-¡No me ganara una plebeya! ¡No me veré débil y NO TENGO PIEDAD ANTE ELLA!

Pronto, la jaula en la que estaba, comenzó a romperse, mientras que una bola negra, rodeaba a White, pero según dos más tardes, ella apareció, con su melena negra, un cuerno alargado y puntiagudo como un arma de guerra, pelaje blanco como la nieve, colmillos blancos, y alas transparentes negras emplumadas.

Fue entonces que White despertó de su trance, y fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Radiance. Mientras corría, sus cambios en su cuerpo, vistos en su trance, comenzaron a aparecer, mostrando a una criatura llena de odio y maldad pura. Sus 2 amigas, horrorizadas, corrieron de allí, dejando en el suelo la bolsa de cabellos, mientras que Radiance, quedo petrificada frente a esta bestia, quien con su cuerno, la lanzo unos metros con un ataque de magia.

-¡LA PROXIMA VEZ NO TRATES DE ENFRETARME TONTA!-Su voz no sonaba, igual, era una mescla entre la suya, y una grave que aterroriza a quien sea.

 **Estoy tratando de ser más detallista y es muy cansado, pero bueno 1parte.**

 **¡Paris fuera!**


	8. Auch-parte 2

**Después de siglos, aquí está la siguiente parte, será corta pero perdonis, tengo que aprender mucho sobre la historia de catanas y armas de fuego, es para la otra historia, pero qué más da, algo es algo ¿no?**

Caminaba en los campos, viendo las mariposas revolotear a su alrededor, todas y cada una especial y diferente. Respiraba el aire fresco, brindado por la diosa Lauren, que cuidaba día a día su jardín, creando alegría a todos los ponys.

…Radiance…-Resonó el nombre por todo el lugar.

...Radiance…-Se volvió a repetir solo que más fuerte.

La mencionada, camino hacia donde provenía la voz, una voz cálida y maternal que le brindaba seguridad.

-Radiance…

Como si fuera una visión, la unicornio vio el rostro de su madre, una bella unicornio de pelaje morado, junto a una melena pelirroja. Por arte de magia, el rostro de su madre, se fue blanqueciendo, llegando a un puro blanco, mientras que el estilo de su melena, cambiaba, al mismo tiempo, unas alas blancas salían. Por unos segundos, logro ver a la diosa Lauren en el lugar antiguo de su madre. Ahora lo entendía todo. Pronto, muchas yeguas comenzaban a verse, todas pelirrojas, pero con pelaje diferente, desde blanco hasta el color de su madre. Ella era descendiente de la diosa Lauren.

Abrió los ojos, viendo como White se alejaba a paso lento del lugar, echando humo de sus orejas de tanto enojo. Se levantó, sin sentir dolor alguno, rápidamente, su melena corta se alargó de nuevo, pero esta vez, más llamativa, al mismo tiempo alas fantasmales aparecieron, dando lugar a una semi-alicornio. Con su magia, cogió a White para acercarla a ella. Asombrada de ver a Radiance como una diosa, dejo que los pensamientos negativos se apoderaran de ella, dando lugar a la horrible criatura.

-Me sorprende que sigas vivo…Tártaro.

-No sabía que tenías descendiente…Lauren.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que paso.

-Si aún lo recuerdo.

 **Con Chrysalis y Shining**

Chrysalis vio a Cadence sobre el lomo del "semental" pero luego se dio cuenta de que era una yegua.

-Acaso tuviste algo de diversión.-Dijo pícaramente Chrysalis con un leve sonrojo.

-¿¡QUE!?-Grito Shining poniendo su rostro rojo al máximo.

Chrysalis le tapó la boca, para luego esconderse detrás de las cortinas de seda roja que estaban por allí. Los guardias más cercanos, llegaron para ver de dónde o quien provenía el ruido.

-Estuvo cerca.

-Soy Chrysalis.

-Y yo Shining, ahora que te veo, tú eras la yegua que vio la princesa Cadence.

-¿Como que me vio?

-Si te vio besándote con un corcel.

Chrysalis se pone roja a nivel dios, pues al parecer Cadence la vio de romántica con Swift. Suspira varias veces, para bajar el nivel del sonrojo.

-¿Y porque traes a la princesa Cadence en tu lomo? ¿Y en ese estado?

-Bueno, ella callo sobre mí, estaba así de desarreglada, comenzó a alterarse y yo como un caballero…

-¿Caballero?

-No soy una yegua, por accidente hace unos momentos me transforme.

-Ahora tiene más sentido.

-Bueno como te decía. La traje aquí, para dejarla en sus aposentos, pero no puedo pasar todo está muy protegido.

-Yo puedo pasar, estoy viviendo aquí por un tiempo, Cadence es mi amiga, hazte invisible, y cuando yo cruce, vas detrás de mi ok.

-Ok

Chrysalis camino hacía el pasillo que llevaba a los aposentos de Cadence, pero antes, los guardias que la reconocieron, desactivaron el escudo de magia, justo en ese instante, Shining cruzo sin ser vista. Antes de irse, Chrysalis volteo y los miro a los ojos, para dar una amable sonrisa y decir gracias. Los guardias embobados con la belleza de esta "unicornio", se le quedaron viendo de cómo se alejaba hasta desaparecer doblando en una esquina.

 **Al presente con Twilight**

Han pasado varios días desde que vio algo raro en los papeles de almacenamiento, así que siguió buscando pistas sobre el asunto. Era muy extraño, que además de comida, muchos medicamentos y equipamiento médico desapareció, pero lo más extraño era que nadie salió herido, pues el hechizo de Shining y Cadence, curo a los heridos y reparo los daños. La princesa, hambrienta de curiosidad, estaba revisando una y otra vez las hojas, leyendo los números, haciendo los cálculos, pero pensó que tal vez, era un error de impresión o cálculos de parte de los contadores, así que decidió ir a los diferentes lugares de Canterlot, responsables de dicha información que llenaba de curiosidad a la princesa.

-Spike.- Dijo Twilight buscando al bebe dragón.

-Aquí estoy, que se te ofrece?-Pregunto el pequeño dragón para luego bostezar, comenzaba a anochecer y los ponys comenzaban a cenar para luego dormir.

-¿Ya es tan tarde? Creo que de tanto pensar y calcular, no me fije en el tiempo, supongo que mañana iremos a Canterlot.-Dijo avergonzada la princesa para dar en unos segundos después, un largo bostezo. Twilight y Spike se fueron a cenar, para luego, dormir.

 **Si ya sé que fue corto pero ando apurada, maldita sea que es el suspenso! ESTUPIDA CLASE DE ESPAÑOL, NI TIEMPO TENGO PARA DIBUJAR. La buena noticia es que mi hermana se fue a un viaje escolar y yo estoy libre! Adiós y por favor no me maten 8/, también quiero vivir un poco, es domingo y mañana tengo examen. -_-**

 **¡Paris fuera!**


	9. Asuntos

**Al igual que mi otra historia, solo me basare en un tiempo, porque son demasiados y creo que escojo a…..…..Twilight, presente para su información.**

La princesa indagaba en su mente, no le permitía dormir. Se movía de un lado a otro en su cama, pero si tú fueras el encargado de esos asuntos, estarías nervioso ¿no? Fue una larga noche para la princesa, pero en cuanto el sol salió, despertó a Spike para desayunar, para después irse a Canterlot. El bebe dragón se veía cansado así que lo dejo dormir. Todo se le hacía eterno, pero al fin llegaron a las oficinas de administración, allí estaban todos los reportes de dinero, hechos por la realeza o plebeyos de Canterlot. Al ser muy admirada, todos daban una reverencia frente a ella, haciéndola sentir incomoda, aun no se acostumbraba a su título de princesa. Entro al lugar, viendo a una recepcionista checando unos papeles. Se acercó al escritorio de la unicornio, quien de inmediato levanto la mirada y pregunto amablemente.

-¿Qué se le ofrece princesa Twilight?-Dijo de un acento alegre.

-Por favor solo dígame Twilight.-Respondió la alicornio.

-Entonces, que se le ofrece Twilight?-Volvió a preguntar.

-Bueno, quisiera ver los gastos de dinero de la corona real por favor.

-Por supuesto, pero le advierto, es una larga lista, el príncipe Blueblood compra y compra, es más en estos instantes, la lista está creciendo.-Respondió la unicornio con preocupación.

-Uf, esto tomara tiempo.-Agrego la princesa con una cara de, esto no puede estar peor.

La unicornio dirigió a Twilight a un cuarto enorme, lleno de estantes, libros, cajones y más estantes. La princesa sonrió a la unicornio, quien después se fue. Con su magia, creo un hechizo para buscar los gastos del mes de la boda de su hermano, y como era de esperarse, era una larga lista.

-Arg, a veces no sé cómo Celestia soporta al príncipe Blueblood.-Murmuro para sí misma, comenzando a leer la lista.

Los primeros gastos eran de productos para el cabello, ropa elegante, etc. Poco a poco, los gastos del príncipe Blueblood fueron superados por otras cosas, cosas que el príncipe no compraría. Medicamentos, maquinas médicas, camillas, jeringas, pan, agua, trigo, leche, todo esto, eran cosas básicas que se necesitaban para vivir, los papeles que ella tenía, no tenían ningún error, estaban correctos, esto lo demostraba. Se le ocurrió una idea, que tal si las princesas donaron a los hospitales y orfanatos.

De inmediato, salió del lugar dirigiéndose al hospital más cercano, pero, estaba tan distraída que se estrelló con alguien.

-Lo siento no vi por donde iba.-Comenzo a decir la princesa.

-¿Twilight, que haces aquí?-Una voz familiar pregunto.

-¿Rarity?-Pregunto Twilight viendo a su amiga.

-Si querida.-Respondio a unicornio blanca.

-Perdón no veía por donde iba.-Dijo nerviosa rascándose la nuca con su casco derecho.

 **Hasta aquí llega, perdón pero me voy de viaje.**

 **¡Paris fuera!**


	10. Muerte-parte 1

Un laberinto, eso era lo que era el castillo de Canterlot para Shining Armor, pero no para la princesa Chrysalis que conocía el castillo de memoria gracias a Cadence quien le dio un muy largo recorrido, explorando cada rincón incluso pasajes secretos que muy pocos conocen. Justo como la yegua blanca recordaba, los aposentos de la princesa, estaban quien sabe dónde pero ella sabía, siempre ponía atención y tomaba notas mentales que le ayudaban mucho, como ahora que siempre se confundía en la puerta izquierda del salón azul de la torre oeste, doblando en la esquina con el cuadro de una pony azul y melena negra.

-Espera aquí, veré si hay alguien adentro.-Susurro Chrysalis , abriendo la puerta con su casco derecho, adentrándose a la habitación con mucha precaución. Shining esperaba afuera, algo agotado, pues llevaba cargando a Cadence todo el camino y comenzaba a cansarse quien no se cansaría recorriendo todo ese palacio que es el hogar de la monarca del reino, sip algo que se ve todos los días, un corcel transformado en yegua que carga a la princesa a sus aposentos, en el castillo vigilado por todo un ejército que protege a la monarca del sol, si se ve todos los días, algo "típico".

-Tomate tu tiempo.-Respondió con sarcasmo, detrás de las cortinas, ocultándose del ojo de cualquiera, descansando de la larga caminata.

Chrysalis entro y para su sorpresa, allí estaba Radiance, tirada en el piso, siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna, que penetraba gracias a la ventana que estaba abierta. Las cortinas estaban destrosadas, vidrios rotos por todo el suelo, y unas partes del suelo estaban negras, seguidas de humo, al parecer fueron dañadas por un ataque que incluía fuego. La unicornio parecía haber peleado, pues tenía leves heridas en su cuerpo, y el vestido, bueno no quedo nada, solo trozos de tela que colgaban de ella.

-¡Radiance!-Grito, acercándose con rapidez a su amiga, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, a la vez, llamo la atención de muchos guardias quien de inmediato fueron y Shining tuvo que evitarlos, por suerte ninguno se percató de su presencia ni la de Cadence.

-¿Señorita está bien?-Pregunto uno de los guardias, acercándose a la unicornio que abrazaba a su amada amiga.

-E-ella esta….-Susurro, pero sus palabras eran un hilo de voz que se rompía con el llanto.

-¿Señorita que sucedió?-Pregunto otro guardia, acercándose a la unicornio en el suelo.

-¡Ella está muerta sí! ¡Está muerta! ¡RADIANCE ESTA MUERTA!-Grito frustrada de desesperación, alarmando a los presentes quienes se sorprendieron.

 **Si se que es un poco corto pero el tiempo es oro y algo es algo.**

 **Esperen me un poco, termino mi tarea y subo el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Paris no fuera!**


	11. Muerte-parte 2

Una batalla se desata en uno de los miles de jardines del castillo real de Canterlot. Lauren y Tártaro, enemigos desde un evento especial. Cargando sus ataques de magia más poderosa, sus cuernos irradiaban su luz correspondiente de cada usuario, ambos volando a gran velocidad directo hacia su oponente. Al chocar sus ataques, una luz cegadora cubre el lugar, para después dejar ver un hoyo en el suelo, ambos semi-alicornios alejados por unos metros, tratando de no caer.

-Eres igual de poderosa.-Dijo Tártaro, quien dio una sonrisa burlona.

-Y tú sigues apoderándote de yeguas inocentes.-Respondió Lauren/Radiance con ira.

-¿Celosa?-Pregunto el semi-alicornio que comenzó a crear lanzas con su magia.

-Querrás decir preparada.-Como dijo la semi-alicornio, quien cabalgo directo hacia su oponente, que se limitó a solo sonreír, y bajar su cabeza como signo a las lanzas de que podían avanzar.

Lauren ya sabía que él aria eso, siempre comenzaba con ese ataque, era como un juego de ajedrez que se repetía una y otra vez, solo que él era inmortal, por sus pecados mientras que ella era solo una presencia que se dividía en pequeños pedazos en sus descendientes. Con cada acto de bondad de la familia de Radiance, más poderosa se hacía.

La semi-alicornio actico un escudo, un hechizo muy simple que puede ser de gran ayuda.

Era un escudo circular azul, con su cutie mark en el centro, y otros símbolos a su alrededor. Con ese simple escudo, logro protegerse de las lanzas, que al hacer contacto con su defensa, estas explotaban y se convertían en plantas o animales.

-Veo que ese truco sigue siendo tú favorito.-Dijo Tártaro algo frustrado, pero de inmediato creo una espada de diamante color rojo, rodeada de un aura verde y negra.

-Veo que tu sobrino el rey sombra a descubiertos nuevos hechizos.-Contesto al ver la espada.

-Dejemos de hablar y pasemos a lo divertido.-Y esas fueron las palabras que callaron a ambos para dirigirse al otro, cada uno con diferentes habilidades y cualidades. Tan cerca estaban, preparados para cualquier herida o hechizo, que al hacer contacto la espada con el escudo, sus mentes se apagaron, dando lugar solamente a los sentidos. Cada que peleaban era siempre así, veías por última vez a tu oponente, antes de caer en un tipo de trance en el que tu mente se cierra y solo los sentidos que uno posee, son los líderes de tu cuerpo. Con tan solo rosar la espada un poco el escudo, una luz cegadora yacía presente, luego ambos oponentes se separan, para volver a intentar lo mismo. Y así se desarrolla la batalla, con la misma técnica, "te doy mi ataque y yo lo evito", pero no era siempre igual, algunas veces Tártaro brincaba sobre Lauren para tratar de darle por la espalda pero esta rápidamente se voltea, creando que choquen entre si sus armas de defensa, y como fue dicho antes, luz cegadora invadía. Pronto, la semi-alicornio abrió sus poderosas alas para ganar altura, rápidamente llenó de energía su cuerpo, para después lanzarlo hacia Tártaro, quien con su magia creaba una barrera de energía, lo suficientemente grande como para protegerse. Algo frustrada, Lauren creo círculos de energía, cada vez se dividían multiplicándose más y más, hasta ser muchos como para todo un ejército. La diosa cerró los ojos lentamente, susurrando un "lo siento" sabiendo que este ataque destruiría gran parte del lugar. Al abrir sus ojos, dio un grito de guerra, dando señal a su hechizo de avanzar sin piedad alguna.

Tártaro sorprendido por ese nuevo truco, decidió que era hora de sellar para siempre a Lauren, como sencillo, ella puede aparecer en el mundo viviente gracias a sus descendientes de los cuales no tenía idea de que aún seguían vivos, pensó haberlos matados a todos. Lo único que tenía que hacer, era arrancar esa parte de Lauren que yacía en el cuerpo de la unicornio llamada Radiance. Aunque había un pequeño problema, Radiance moriría sin esa parte, porque ella la necesita para poder vivir, pero no le queda de otra. Cuando el ataque hizo contacto, solo se veía humo, tapando completamente la vista de que sucedió con Tártaro.

-Menos mal que ya termino.-Dijo Lauren comenzando a bajar lentamente.

Casi estaba por tocar el suelo, cuando, de pronto, sintió como algo traspasaba su pecho, seguía avanzando hasta rozar su corazón. Pronto ya no es ella quien se mantiene de pie, sino el cuerno de su enemigo era lo que la sostenía.

-Siente como desapareces de este cuerpo.-Murmuro por lo bajo el semi-alicornio.

Un hechizo, era lo que usaba, uno especial que absorbía la presencia de Lauren sobre ese cuerpo. Lauren perdía el control, y Radiance despertaba.

-¿Q-que… está pasando? ¿Q- Quien e-eres?-Pregunto Rasiance, sintiendo como se apagaba poco a poco.

-Solo alguien que te libero.-Respondió para después sacar su cuerpo, pero no había ninguna herida, solo una cicatriz en forma de la cutie mark de Lauren, lo que significa que Lauren no tiene permitido entrar más en Radiance.

-¿Q-que sucede porque estoy t-tan débil?-Pronuncio antes de caer al piso, pero Tártaro la sostuvo, para después ponerla sobre su lomo.

-Te pareces mucho a Lauren pequeña Radiance.-Susurro el semi-alicornio para partir a donde sabía que la encontrarían.

Se tele transportó a los aposentos de una tal princesa Cadence. Rompio el vidrio, rasgo el vestido de Radiance, creo pequeñas heridas, oculto la cicatriz, y todo estaba listo, como si hubiera peleado. Estaba por irse, cuando escucho a la unicornio despertar.

-A-ayuda por favor.-Pronuncio débilmente.

-Tranquila Radiance, no sé si eres una descendiente mía o de ese bastardo quien me la robo, pero, viendo que sigues viva, significa que si eres una de mis niñas, adiós…Radiance.

-¿Eres algo como un tátara abuelo no?-Pregunto.

puedes descansar.-Se acercó a la unicornio para darle un beso en la frente, despidiéndose, saliendo por la ventana.

 **El que no entendió nada, mándeme un mensaje privado o comente y no pensé que mi tarea de español me tomaría tanto tiempo.**

 **¡Paris fuera!**


	12. Princesa Luna

**Antes de que Luna sea desterrada**

El manto de la noche cubría por completo la gran ciudad, donde muchos ponys importantes vivían, pero por ahora dormían, excepto una yegua, la hermosa alicornio nocturna, vigilaba el cielo estrellado, siendo iluminado su bello rostro por la luna. Se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor, cualquier artista querría dibujar ese momento para conservar la belleza de la princesa Luna. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esta rutina, donde se quedaba admirando sus obras de arte, las estrellas, siempre su actividad favorita, lo que no sabía era que un mal acechaba, y ella era la presa.

-Esta es una bella noche.-Susurro, viendo con sus brillantes ojos hacia el cielo, aunque, no se percató de la presencia de alguien, un pony pegaso muy joven.

-¡Cuidado!-Grito una voz masculina de un potro joven, se puede decir que es adolescente.

-¡AAAAAAA!-La princesa asustada grito y volteo su rostro, viendo como el pegaso se estrellaba con ella.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, moviendo lentamente sus patas, pero pronto se detuvo, al sentir dolor en su costado izquierdo, era su ala, no podía moverla. De su boca salió un quejido de dolor, y un pequeño sonido de alguien, asusto a la princesa. Volteo su rostro y vio a un joven pegaso, de pelaje blanco, pero una mancha cafe en su ojo izquierdo se notaba mucho. Su melena negra con mechas verdes al igual que sus ojos (bicolor), uno verde y otro negro grisáceo. El pony al darse cuenta de que se estrelló en el balcón del castillo, donde tenía a la princesa a unos cuantos metros y herida, los nervios no tardaron en subir.

-¡Y-yo lo s-siento! ¡Lo siento mucho por favor no me haga nada! ¡Se lo suplico!-Rogo él, asustado.

-Tranquilo, no te hare nada, porque lo haría?-Dijo la princesa con dulzura en su voz, mientras se levantaba, pero con un ala extendida, pues no podía doblarla.

-¿L-la lastime! ¿Lo siento?-Dijo temblando.

-Shhhhh, calma.-Con su voz angelical, calma al pegaso, mientras con su casco derecho, acariciaba la cabeza del menor.

-Y-yo lo siento.-Murmuro levemente.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte.-Dulcemente dijo esas palabras, con una sonrisa serena que calmaría hasta el pony más cascarrabias que pueda existir. Se sentó al lado del pegaso, cubriéndolo con su ala aun intacta. Tarareaba una canción que decía palabras hermosas, provocando que el pegaso se durmiera sobre sus patas delanteras. Y así paso bastante tiempo, la princesa casi caía dormida, pero disfrutaba cuidar al menor.

-Bueno, esta fue una noche distinta.-Hablo una última vez, antes de cerrar los parpados y dormir.

 **Volviendo al presente en el castillo de Canterlot**

El lugar estaba obscuro, todas las luces no penetraban, candelabro, vela o el sol, ninguna, solo la magia azul iluminaba los aposentos de la princesa, quien estaba sobre su cama, con unas leves lágrimas en sus ojos. Hoy era un día especial, en esta fecha, conoció, a el primer amigo de verdad que tuvo, pero, cuando regreso de su destierro, ya habían pasado mucho tiempo, y ese pegaso, estaba muerto. Unos pequeños golpes se escucharon en la puerta, pero la princesa no respondió, pero el pony en la puerta volvió a insistir.

-¡VETE DEJAME EN PAZ!-Grito con fuerza, deseando poder estar sola, pero nadie dejaba de venir y tocar a su puerte.

-Luna, por favor abre, soy yo Celestia.-Respondió del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡VETE NO QUIERO HABLAR CON NADIE CELESTIA!-Grito con enojo, en estas fechas, ni siquiera su hermana podía razonar con ella, solo un potrillo tenía acceso total a la princesa.

-Luna abre, soy yo, Pipsqueak.-Dijo el pequeño.

La princesa de inmediato se levantó de su cama, abrió la puerta un poco, pues no soportaba la luz después de tanta obscuridad, solo se podía ver su ojo.

-¿Pipsqueak?-Pregunto Luna, buscando con la mirada.

-Sí, aquí estoy princesa Luna.-Dijo felizmente.

La princesa abrazo al pequeño con fuerza, llorando en el hombro del menor que trataba de calmar el llanto de la princesa.

Celestia quien veía todo, sentía un poco de celos hacia el pony, pues el logro sacar a Luna de su cuarto, algo que ella no puede hacer, pero nunca ha sabido la razón de su tormento.

-Pipsqueak, gracias.-Murmuro Luna, calmando sus lágrimas que caían sin cesar.

…

 **Hola, que tal? Yo no muy bien, hubo un temblor aquí y adivinen que, salí de la casa pero en toalla en toalla! Al p*nche temblor le dio la mera gana de comenzar cuando yo estaba en la ch*ngada bañándome. Salí de la p*ta regadera en menos de un minuto un minuto! Y ahora estoy en la cocina, no pienso en subir es más, ando (estoy en pijama) usando mis zapatos deportivos para salir huyendo, tengo una chamarra de plástico preparada con algo de dinero, mi Ipad a mi lado, todo listo para salir huyendo a la p*ta ch*ngada de mi casa para no morir si se derrumba.**

 **Hasta luego, si tardo de-ma-sia-do en publicar (1 mes) es que morí aplastada u otra cosa, recuerden.**

 **¡Paris fuera!**


	13. Miedo

_Q-quien soy?  
Una pregunta con respuestas diferentes..._

 **La verdad de la boda de Canterlot** **  
**  
Donde puedo estar, en qué lugar de Equestria, encuentro un vacío enorme a mi alrededor, porque está ese sentimiento de agonía tratando de salir y hacerme sufrir, s-siento que lo contengo dentro de mí y está a punto de explotar y hacerme daño, no puedo simplemente ignorarlo, es tan molesto. N-no puedo ver nada, trato de abrir mis ojos pero, solo veo este vacío que me rodea, ni un poco de luz que aclare donde estoy, ni un poco de esperanza en este siniestro lugar. Por favor alguien ayúdeme yo ya no siento lo mismo, mis patas están heladas y no puedo mover las, n-no puedo hacer nada solo estoy aquí. Aaaah! Q-qué fue eso? Y-yo sentí una energía rodear mi cuerpo pero se sintió tan frío y depresivo tan triste y horrible, como si, no fuera feliz, era tan frió y yo me sentí tan familiarizada con esa energia. A-alto, escuchó voces, una es tan dulce y cálida pero la otra no la reconozco. Espera, se está acercando, escucho los cascos de un pony acercarse. Vendrá a ayudarme o a h-hacerme c-co-cosas horribles y m-matarme? Está tan cerca, puedo sentir su mirada sobre mi, sorprendida y traumatizada. U-un momento, puedo sentir gotas caer sobre mi rostro y un cálido abrazo a mi a mi alrededor, acaso esta llorando y abrazándome? Escuchó otros ponys cerca, vienen hacia acá están diciendo algo que no logró comprender, no puedo escucharlos.  
-...muerta...  
Que fue eso, esa voz, acaso dijo muerta? Esa es la voz de...  
-...MUERTA...!  
C-Chrysalis como no la reconocí, es ella y está llorando pero porque y quién está muerta? N-no! N-no puede s-ser v-ver-verdad, a-casso y-yo...y-yo...y-yo estoy m-muer-muerta?!  
No recuerdo nada solo que estaba llorando y mi melena alto, mi melena volvió a crecer. Que está pasando?! Chrysalis por favor despiértame! No estoy muerta! Se está alejando... Por favor, no me dejes sola. Otro poni, puedo percibir que el solo me toma y me sube a su lomo y me lleva lejos, lejos de la única que me puede ayudar. Ese sentimiento esta en mi pecho, es tan difícil ignorarlo, porque no se detiene! Quiero despertar e irme a casa, yo... quiero irme a casa


	14. Hermanas

_¿Qué puedo decir, que soy perfecta, que mi vida es rosa, que no tengo preocupaciones?_

 _Nada de eso, porque esas palabras son una tortura para mi…._

 _Aquel que es perfecto, no es un pony_

 **La verdad de la boda en Canterlot**

Muerta. Esas palabras…tan hirientes y horribles….. No salían de su cabeza…

¿Qué podía hacer?...Alto, si hay algo que puede hacer…. ¿Pero qué es? No lo sé, solo ella sabe. Esa idea ronda por su mente como una molesta mosca alrededor que no deja leer esta historia con tranquilidad. Pensar en algo más, imposible, esa ocurrencia salvaría a Radiance! Tenía poco tiempo, pero porque presiento que se le olvida algo? Ups… Shining Armor. Al recordar, voltea su cabeza rápidamente hacia la cortina roja en donde se supone que esta el semental o yegua, como prefieran llamarle. Nadie lo puede ver, pero al poner suficiente atención, se podía ver un reflejo, tan pequeño que costaba verlo, pero allí seguía, esperando para dejar a la princesa…

-C-caballeros, p-podrían dejarme sola un momento?-Pregunto Chrysalis con temor en su voz, muy notable, uno que otro corcel arquearon la ceja pero luego asintieron.

Los sementales fueron saliendo del lugar, dando sus condolencias a la unicornio blanca quien luchaba por no caer….caer en el vacío de la ira, tristeza y más… Tantas emociones negativas que eran tentadoras en este momento. El simple hecho de dejar caer lágrimas con libertad sobre sus mejillas, se veía tan necesario, quería liberar todo el tormento en su interior pero no podía. Su amiga la necesitaba. Con todas sus fuerzas, cerro el vacío de emociones, y avanzo lentamente hacia la cortina, apretando sus ojos fuertemente, evitando dejar caer las lágrimas. Necesitaba poner un candado al tormento, y fue lo que hizo. Ahora con una mirada seca y vacía, se acercó.

-Hagamos esto rápido, tengo un asunto pendiente.-Con una mirada fría y una voz aterradora, llamo a Shining, quien apareció, con la princesa sobre el o ella.

Chrysalis dio media vuelta, y camino hacia la puerta de roble blanco entre abierta, iluminando levemente el pasillo obscuro y vacio. Entraron a la habitación, sin hacer ningún ruido. Shining deposito suavemente a la princesa en la cama, para después dar un paso atrás y ver a la unicornio blanca con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.-Dijo, pero, la yegua solo se limitó a verlo fríamente. Se acercó lentamente, al mismo tiempo que su cuerno comenzó a brillar de un leve color verde. Con cada paso que daba, la luz aumentaba, hasta dejar ciego a todo ser vivo que esté presente. Al desaparecer la luz, Shining volvió a ser un semental.

-Em…Gracias.-Dijo algo nervioso por sentir la penetrante mirada sin vida de la yegua frente a él.

-Quédate quieto.-Respondió secamente, definitivamente esas no eran las palabras que Shining esperaba.

Otra vez su cuerno se ilumino, pero el hechizo no fue solo para Shining, también para Cadence. Era un hechizo de memoria. Cadence olvidaría todo y me refiero a todo sobre el semental blanco y viceversa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el semental desapareció. Ahora todo estaba hecho, solo falta una cosa.

Comenzó a correr por los pasillos, buscando el cadáver de su amiga. Tenía tanta esperanza en esa idea, que no se daba cuenta de que pondría su verdadera identidad en peligro….

 **Vayamos desde el principio pero con Celestia**

"Majestad" por allí, "alteza" por allá, ugh, esto es tan aburrido. Celestia solo escuchaba sobre propuestas de negocios, juntas, saludos respetuosos, financias, dinero, una enorme lista de cosas aburridas que los niños no soportan, por nuestras cabezas solo pasa salir y correr, correr tan rápido, sintiendo el aire estrellarse en nuestro rostro, el sol sobre nosotros, dando un calor agradable, que hermoso se siente eso, jugar todo el tiempo, es lo único en lo que pienso yo pero ya no es tan fácil como antes. Como extrañaba ser una potrilla de nuevo, volver en el tiempo y jugar con su hermana y Discord. Extrañaba divertirse con ellos pero al crecer, los deberes reales fueron aumentando, ocupando todo su tiempo, y no podía hablar con su hermana de cosas cotidianas, solo de asuntos reales como la cena con los administradores de recursos para las aldeas vecinas o los tratados de paz y más cosas. Pero con Discord, es un misterio. Simplemente un día, él dejo de venir a visitarlas por la noche, el único momento en el que estaban libres. No sabe que le sucedió pero, esos años que desapareció, lo cambiaron al dios del caos que ahora está en su jardín y es una estatua decorativa, pero pronto despertara, y ustedes lo saben. Sentía que los años solo pasaban lentamente, torturándola desde su interior, haciendo una agonía y carga vivir. En estos momentos, estaba hablando con una yegua sobre hacer alianzas con las cebras, las cosas no iban muy bien que digamos, a un pony se le ocurrió ir a las tierras de las cebras y se puede decir que son sagradas como para que cualquiera vaya.

Todo pasaba tranquilamente, pero la atención de todos fue llamada al ver una gran iluminación de luz venir del jardín. Una y otra vez se repetían los destellos, todos pensaban que eran fuegos artificiales o algo por el estilo, pero, al sentir una sacudida por todo el lugar, el asombro fue remplazado por miedo. La sacudida venía con una explosión más fuerte que las otras, provocando que pedazos de vidrio cayeran sobre todo el salón que se llenó de gritos de inmediato. Los ponys corrían sin ningún orden, gritando de miedo, tratando de salvarse de esta catástrofe. Los guardias pegasos de inmediato volaron para proteger a la princesa de los vidrios. Cubriéndola de todos los ángulos con sus alas cubiertas por una armadura de metal que los protegía de salir lastimados. Protegían con valentía a la princesa quien apenas procesaba lo que estaba sucediendo, viendo como todo su entorno se movía lentamente a su alrededor. Podía ver su reflejo en los pedazos de vidrio que caían lentamente, escuchaba el latir de su corazón, tan calmado, su mirada perdida, solo veía a donde quería. De un segundo a otro, recibió un golpe telepático, y todo su entorno volvió a su velocidad normal. Por instinto, puso su casco sobre su cabeza, sobando donde dolía. Esa sensación ya la había sentido antes pero no recordaba.

Cuando todo se calmó, la princesa alzo su rostro para ver, como energía pura era consumida por energía negativa. De inmediato supo quiénes eran aquellas presencias y que significó esa sensacion. Con sus alas majestuosas, voló con rapidez al lugar donde la explosión sucedió. Al llegar, pudo ver a una yegua semi-alicornio de aspecto terrorífico, de melena negra, pelaje blanco y colmillos, pero pronto la pony cambio a un semental, con los mismos rasgos que la yegua, pero después vio a una inocente yegua blanca quien lloraba, pero segundos más tarde, se transformó en el semental.

-Tártaro.-Murmuro la princesa, con asombro, pero después vio algo imposible. Lauren colgando del cuerno del semi-alicornio, se veía que perdía el control y… ALTO, QUE NO ESA ERA RADIANCE!-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!-Grito con fuerza, pero el semental solo sonrió con malicia y se fue volando, junto a Radiance. La princesa comenzó a llorar, ella estaba en peligro, tenía que ver que estuviera bien., estaba por irse cuando un grito llama su atención.

-¡Princesa!-Grito uno de los guardias que venía hacia el lugar.

-¿Alteza se encuentra bien?-Pregunto otro guardia que se acercó, y detrás de una pequeña tropa de pegasos y unicornios.

-Busquen a Radiance, debajo de cada roca.-Ordeno Celestia, dando un fuerte pisotón con su casco, abriendo sus alas para verse más como una reina que da órdenes y no una princesa tímida.

La mayoría de los guardias asintió y siguió las órdenes de la monarca, otros se quedaron para proteger a Celestia quien dijo que todos vayan.

-Ella necesita mi ayuda.-Murmuro de nuevo, para salir volando hacia un templo olvidado por los años que se escondía en las ruinas del castillo de Ever free.

Al llegar, fue adentrándose en las ruinas, perdiéndose entre la obscuridad. ¿Recuerdan el salón de los cascos? Allí se encontraba, la princesa Celestia quien estaba parada frente a la pared, donde uno de los cascos tenía tatuado la cutie mark de Lauren. Jalo el casco hacia abajo, abriendo un pasadizo secreto que se movía lentamente. Entro corriendo por el túnel misterioso para llegar al destino que es la razón de porque está aquí. Conforme avanzaba, la vegetación aumentaba, la luz penetraba. Desesperada llego al final del lugar para ver un pedestal con la estatua de la alicornio mencionada. Se acercó a la estatua, para después sentarse lentamente.

-¡HERMANA DESPIERTA NECESITO SABER SI ESTAS BIEN!-Grito con fuerza. El silencio invadía pero, poco a poco, su vista se fue nublando, hasta caer en negro y sentir el impacto de su cuerpo contra la tierra antes de sentir como su ser era llevado a otro lugar.

-¿Celestia?-Un leve murmuro de su nombre, que poco a poco se escuchó más. De inmediato la princesa se levantó, aunque, no se podía ver nada, solo niebla y más niebla por todos lados.

-¿Lauren, donde estás?-Pregunto la princesa con cierto alivio al darse cuenta de que estaba más cerca de ella.

La niebla en el lugar se fue alejando, dejando a la vista un camino visible de piedra, hasta llegar a una torre gigante. Celestia no dudo en usar su magia para llegar a lo alto lo más rápido posible.

La habitación estaba en silencio, decorada con cuadros y espejos entre más cosas. Ningún sonido se escuchaba, aunque algunas veces el suelo rechinaba o las cortinas se movían por el aire, haciendo un poco de ruido. Apenas si la luz entraba por la ventana, pero, una chispa amarilla prendió el lugar en luz por unos segundos, para revelar a la gobernante de Equestria, con sus alas extendidas al máximo, mostrando todo su esplendor magnifico. Sus alas se cerraron de golpe, la princesa busco con la mirada pero, al lado de la puerta, se encontraba Lauren en el suelo, inconsciente. Sintió ganas de llorar pero aguanto. Fue hacia su la pelirroja, para sujetarla con sus cascos, y abrazarla con fuerza, comenzando a sentir gotas de agua resbalar por sus mejillas, pero luego, escucho su corazón latir. ¡SEGUIA VIVA! ¡SEGUIA VIVA! ¡LAUREN SIGUE VIVA!

-¡LAUREN! ¡LAUREN! ¡DESPIERTA!-Con una desgarradora desesperación, trataba de hacer que la mayor abriera los ojos, lo cual sucedió. La alicornio semi-inconsciente dio una pequeña sonrisa a su hermana.

-Estoy bien Tia, no te preocupes.-Dijo suavemente, calmando a la gobernante quien dio un suspiro y luego sonrió.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Celestia con deseo de saber la razón por la cual su hermana parecía estar muerta pero no, seguía viva.

-Pues veras….

La peliroja conto todo la historia, hasta el final. Cuando perdió el control, despertó en la niebla, y tuvo que subir caminando para llegar aquí pero luego callo inconsciente de hacer tanto esfuerzo en seguir en el mundo de los vivo.

-Tártaro está de regreso Tia, y más poderoso que nunca. En solo unos segundos logro controlar a la yegua. La última vez que lo hizo le tomo un día y la yegua mostraba signos de que alguien la poseía a veces.-Explico Lauren con cierta angustia en su voz.

-Lo sé, logre verlo. Yo…-Respondió la alicornio con nervios.

-En cuanto me recupere iré a…-Dijo la alicornio pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

-¡NO!-Grito Celestia, haciendo que la pelirroja tenga una mirada sorprendida de la interrupción de su hermana menor.-Yo te vi morir en ese cuerpo. ¡TE VI MORIR!-Casi gritando, esas palabras salieron de su boca, acompañadas de unas lágrimas.-Yo no quiero perderte, ya perdí a Luna y eres la única familia que me queda, y-yo.-Dijo débilmente antes de llorar de nuevo, viendo una y otra vez la muerte de su hermana mayor.

-Celestia, mi deber como creadora del universo no solo consiste en crear, también en defender lo que cuido con amor día a día.-Resumió Lauren su labor real.

-¡Que se vayan al infierno todos, yo solo te quiero viva a mi lado! Prométeme que pase lo que pase, tu no volverás jamás a usar un cuerpo y no te enfrentaras a Tártaro.-Celestia estaba pidiendo un deseo muy egoísta, ella prefiere que todo Equestria muera para salvar a su hermana mayor, pero si toda Equestria muere, eso incluye a la gobernante. La muerte puede nublar tu mente y eso hacía con Celestia quien perdía los estribos. Ya no era más la gobernante amable y generosa, ahora era egoísta y posesiva.

-Y-yo….no…-Murmuro con duda Lauren, sabiendo que su hermana sucumbía ante los efectos de estar presente en la muerte. Todo ser que está a pocos metros del pony de la muerte sufre.

-¡PROMETEMELO!-Grito con egoísmo y una voz posesiva, al mismo tiempo sus alas se abrieron de golpe y sus orejas se pusieron un poco inclinadas hacia atrás, delatando sus emociones.

-Celestia, es algo muy egoísta de tu parte, yo no puedo… No puedo p-prometértelo.-Respondió con duda y nervios en su voz, bajando las orejas un poco como signo de tristeza.

-¡T-tu eres una bastarda!-Grito con enojo la gobernante, separándose de inmediato de Lauren, retrocediendo unos cuantas pasos, sintiéndose ofendida por la decisión de su hermana.

-Celestia no puedo hacer eso, es muy egoísta.-Trato de razonar Lauren, avanzando unos pasos.

-¡TU PREFIERES A PONYS DESCONOCIDOS QUE A TU PROPIA HERMANA!-Ira, solo ira se escuchaba en la voz frustrada de la monarca quien lloraba pero no de tristeza, sino de odio puro.

-No Celestia eso no es cierto.-Dijo, tratando de limpiar con su casco las lágrimas de su hermana menor.

-¡TU SABES MUY BIEN QUE ES CIERTO!-Con fuerza, la alicornio blanca golpeo el casco de su hermana mayor, evitando que ella limpie sus lágrimas.

-Tia…

-¡NO! ¡NADA DE TIA! ¡Y-YO...TE O-ODIO!-La gota que derramo el vaso. Esas palabras salieron de su boca.

Las orejas de Lauren bajaron, como signo de tristeza, su mirada era una sorprendida, como si no creyera lo que escucho. Se alejó de Celestia lentamente, la cual tenía sus alas abiertas al máximo para verse más frustrada. Como dije antes, las orejas y alas delatan los sentimientos. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, sus alas emplumadas se fueron para abajo, rozando levemente el suelo. Su cuerpo comenzó a tambalear. Miro hacia el suelo, que pronto se llenó de lágrimas.

-Y-yo lo siento…

Al murmurar esas palabras, todo el mundo de Celestia se derrumbó, todo fue desapareciendo rápidamente, cambiando las formas, las sombras en luz y la luz en sombras. Lo primero que recupero el tacto, pues sentía el zacate rosar sobre su pelaje. Al recuperar todo, abrir los ojos bruscamente para darse cuenta que estaba en la entrada de las ruinas. Ahora estaba prohibido su acceso a las ruinas del castillo. Sin tomarle importancia al asunto, uso la tele transportación para aparecer en el castillo de Canterlot.

-TE ODIO LAUREN.-Esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Celestia, antes de que todo su cuerpo se pusiera gris.

 **LEE HASTA EL FINAL SI QUIERES SABER MI RAZON DE NO PUBLICAR TANTO.**

 **Ok, hola y perdón por tardarme tanto pero bueno, ayer fue mi último día de clases y ahora estoy de vacas! Bueno, digamos que en marzo, comenzó por qué no actualizo mucho. Antes me llevaba el cabello trenzado, y no me gustaba nadie, pero un día que tuvimos 2 horas libres en la escuela, Adrián y yo nos sentamos juntos, pues no había otros lugares así que…**

 **Platicamos, nos conocimos más y poof, ya éramos amigos. Pero porque el destino lo quiso, la maestra de español hizo que nos sentáramos al lado, así que platicamos más aún y ahora éramos mejores amigos. Eso no es todo, la maestra de español para poner algo de picardía a la clase, dijo que niño y niña se juntaran para escribir una historia de suspenso. Adrián me pregunto si los 2 la hacíamos y yo dije que sí. Luego tuvimos otra hora libre y digamos que la gente nos echaba carrilla, al principio era molesto porque no nos gustábamos pero luego, sonreímos como idiotas. Pasaron las semanas, mientras más hablábamos, más nos conocíamos y la atracción hacia el otro crecía. Un mes y no me daba cuenta hasta que un día, Nicolás nos echó carrila y bam, abrí mis ojos, me di cuentan de que me gustaba. Estaba tan feliz que se lo iba a decir o bueno, estaba planeado, hasta que a Ylva le comenzó a gustar Adrián y entonces abandone esa idea de decirle. Ylva es una de mis mejores amigas y no me gusta herir a las personas (bueno físicamente un poco cuando en serio me hacen enojar, lo cual pasa seguido). Así que puse mi amistad antes que mis sentimientos hasta que un día, una noticia llego a mis oídos. SI LE GUSTABA A ADRIAN. Quería ir y decirle pero al siguiente día, Ylva me dijo que soñó que Adrian y yo éramos pareja y que me odiaba con toda el alma. Me asuste de cómo lo tomaría así que dije " esa Francia con la que soñaste era una p*rra" y me creyó, al parecer soy buena actriz y no se me notaba mucho que me gustaba Adrian pero él se veía a mil kilómetros. Y ahora, el lunes 20 de junio se lo dije, me valió m*dres como se lo tomaría Ylva, así que se lo dije. Él estaba en shock y luego me pidió si podíamos hablar a solas, pero nunca podíamos, siempre había alguien. Pero, por Skype me dijo que le gustaba, (también dijo que le hubiera gustado decírmelo en persona pero se fue temprano ayer el último día de escuela) y pues estuvimos hablando por horas, incluso sacamos el tema de que nos veremos este verano este lunes!**

 **¡Soy una estúpida enamorada!**

 **¡PARIS FUERA!**


	15. El protocolo?

_No tiene sentido..._  
 **La verdad de la boda de Canterlot**

 **Vamos con Twilight**  
Su amiga Rarity estaba frente a ella, con una sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.

-Por lo que veo tienes prisa.-Dijo la yegua blanca aun con esa sonrisa.

-Un poco si.-Confirmo un tanto pensativa.-Digamos que me encontré con unas cosas que me preocupan y ahora mismo voy a confirmarlo.-Aclaro un poco causando algo de intriga en su amiga quien arqueo una ceja y frunció levemente los labios.

-Y eso que encontraste, es algo importante?-Pregunto Rarity intentando que Twilight hablara. La princesa quien ya sabia ese método de Rarity, se altero un poco, pues ella siempre conseguía lo que quería, agregando que cuando ella tiene prisa, Rarity es la primera en notar que es algo importante solo que ahora se delató a sí misma.  
-N-no.-Respondió tartamudeando lo cual fue su perdición. Ese pequeño no, para Rarity significa algo muy grave, tanto que podría ser peligroso para Equestria.  
-Twilight.-Con voz firme, alzó su frente, frunció levemente el ceño.-No mientas.-Dijo con una voz dura y fría.  
-Y-yo...  
-" _suspiro"_ Somos amigas, puedes confiar en mí.  
-Esta bien.-Cedió la princesa. Casi toda la información que había encontrado, estaba ahora al merced de Rarity. Este problema entra en una categoría media o alta en ciertos aspectos pero había una en especial en la cual era un enorme riesgo para Equestria. La yegua blanca estaba confundida, como es que no ha habido ninguna noticia? Según el protocolo de Equestria, si los recursos importantes son robados, se debe dar la noticia para que los ciudadanos contribuyan. Todos abandonan sus trabajos para ponerse a trabajar en el protocolo. No cumplir el protocolo es una falta de respeto a la bisabuela de Cadence, pues cuando ella gobernaba, algo similar sucedió. Enemigos robaron recursos importantes que los ponys de cierta asociación ignoraron pero la reina de ese entonces, sabia que debían trabajar para recuperar esos recursos perdidos. Tal y como lo predijo, al ignorar el problema, una escasez de comida y medicamentos surgió, provocando que una nueva epidemia no pueda ser detenida, y se recorrió tanto que logro llegar al reino actual de Chrysalis, el cual, en ese entonces pudo sanar la epidemia pero fue creciendo hasta la parte en la que ustedes lectores ya conocen. A penas pudieron salir de esa epidemia y desde entonces, se propuso el protocolo para evitar catástrofes como la guerra o la enfermedad en este caso y ahora, todos los ciudadanos de toda Equestria debían saber reglas o protocolos así, es una obligación cumplirlos al momento.

-Deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado para hablar de esta tema, es un tanto...delicado.-Propuso la unicornio. La princesa asintió y siguió a su amiga. Caminaron por las calles de Canterlot para llegar a donde Rarity a estado yendo últimamente.

-Y...A donde vamos exactamente?-Pregunto Twilight siguiendo a la yegua blanca.

-Oh, pues vamos a una de las boutiques más famosas del pasado, Perfect Dress!-Dijo con cierta euforia en su voz, pues si lograba que recuperara su popularidad, ella también recibiría fama.

-Entonces en marcha.

Siguieron caminando por las elegantes calles de Canterlot, una ciudad muy popular y fina que seguía creciendo más y más. Muchos querían vivir en esa cuidad por diferentes razones muy simples, por dinero, fama, estado social, trabajo, pero algunos iban con intenciones puras como la familia, el amor, la amistad. Tantas razones diferentes que llamaban a muchos ponys a vivir allí, pero no era tan fácil, se necesitaban ciertas cosas, pues los ciudadanos de Canterlot son algo...como decirlo,mmmmm...miedosos ante extranjeros que no tengan nacionalidad de la capital.  
( _Es un poco extraño que no sepamos nada. Me sorprende que la realeza lo mantuvo en secreto un año entero, incluso de Twilight. Se supone que ella debería estar incluida en ese tipo de cosas pero no tiene sentido que no supiera nada. Ella se ganó su lugar como princesa y eso incluye asuntos importantes como este. Si esta información llega a los cascos de otro pony, no sé que podría suceder. Podría comenzar una conflicto en la ciudad hasta esparcirlo por toda Equestria. La guerra volvería a este pacífico lugar.)_  
Después de unos minutos, se encontraban frente al local que una vez fue famoso.  
-HOLA?!-Gritó Rarity tratando de ver si la dueña estaba presente.  
Ningún ruido se presentó, solo el rechinar del suelo y el leve movimiento de las telas restauradas moviéndose levemente por el aire que ingresaba gracias a la puerta de cristal que estaba abierta.  
-Al parecer no hay nadie.-Dijo Twilight después de unos segundos de silencio.  
-No lo creo.-Respondió muy segura de su respuesta. -Tal vez esta durmiendo.-Agregó pensativa examinando el lugar. Todo estaba como lo dejo. Ninguna pizca de suciedad, ningún desorden esparcido, solo limpieza.  
-Bueno, ahora podemos pensar más este asunto.-Propuso la princesa.  
-Oh este si querida. Buscare algo de beber, ponte cómoda.-Rarity salió del cuarto para entrar en otro, la cocina. Se acercó a unos estantes donde estaban unos vasos de cristal con un patrón muy complejo. Con su magia levitó dos vasos ara dejarlos en la mesa. Comenzó a buscar agua o jugo para que ella y Twilight pudieran beber y de paso porque no algo de comer? Con su magia levitó unas zanahorias, margaritas y algo de pan.  
Con su característica habilidad preparo dos sándwiches con un toque elegante para ponerlos sobre unos platos con el mismo patrón que los vasos que ahora estaban llenos de té. Salió de la habitación para encontrar a Twilight sentada sobre una almohada y frente a ella una mesa marrón.  
-Aquí tienes querida.-Ofreció con una sonrisa radiante y un tono alegre.  
-Oh muchas gracias Rarity.-Agradeció devolviendo la sonrisa.  
La elegante yegua se sentó frente a la princesa.  
-Ahora que estamos en un lugar más privado, puedes entrar más en detalle sobre el problema.-Propuso con una mirada un tanto preocupada e inquieta.  
-" _suspiro"_ Bien.  
 _Estaba justo en el mes de la boda de mi hermano, algo estaba mal. Los números de ese mes, bajaron considerablemente. Pensé que había algo mal así que fui a verificarlo y lo confirmé. Pensé que el dinero fue usado demasiado por Blue Blood, pero Celestia me explicó que tenía un límite y esa cantidad era demasiada, incluso más que el margen del sobrino de las princesas y pensé, tal vez lo utilizaron para algo necesario y descubrí que gastaron mucho dinero en recursos médicos y comida pero porque? Se supone que Shining Armor y Cadence restauraron todo y eso incluye heridos. Una idea vino a mi mente, que tal si Chrysalis convertida en Cadence gasto todo ese dinero y luego los changelings se llevaron todo bajo nuestras narices? La carta que recibí el otro día me perturba un poco, tal vez tiene un mensaje diciendo todo lo que hizo durante la boda, pues sabemos que una boda real necesita mucho dinero pero no demasiado como esa cantidad escrita en esos pergaminos. Otra idea vino a mi mente, que tal si donaron todo a los hospitales y orfanatos? Justo iba a ver, para no caer en la posibilidad que tanto me aterra desde que soy princesa..._  
 _-_ El protocolo...-Completo Rarity con la mirada perdida después de escuchar todo con más detalles. Aún quedaba la posibilidad de que todo fue donado pero si no...el protocolo fue violado...  
No quería llegar a eso, quería creer que todo fue una obra de caridad pero ella misma sabía que era mentira. Un año sin que nadie supiese. Un año en el que pudo haber sucedido lo mismo de hace 3 generaciones. Son muy suertudos de que no aya sucedido nada y eso también explica el porque los retrasos en las obras de caridad de parte de la realeza.-Deberíamos ir a ver si algún hospital recibió algo.-Habló después de pensar el asunto.  
-Si.-Dijo débilmente.

 **Hey! Si se preguntaran donde estuve y pues bueno, tuve ciertos problemas, bloqueos, y demás pero ahora estoy feliz.**

 **Regrese a la escuela y me sentía deprimida de cierta forma, pues la atmosfera familiar a la que estoy acostumbrada en la escuela, desapareció. Ylva, Ale, Adrián y Daniel ya no están en la misma clase que yo, y digamos que ellos fueron los que me volvieron….¿feliz? Voy a profundizar más sobre el tema:**

 **Desde pequeña eh sido muy tímida y cerrada, digamos….Fluttershy, sip así era yo. Callada y deprimida de cierta forma, pues era muy pequeña y no sabía que estaba deprimida. Mis únicas amigas en ese entonces eran Ale e Ivanna o Romina, tiene dos nombres y digamos que cuando socializaba, lo cual era casi nunca, me ponía feliz y se puede decir que casi tenía una nueva amiga pero Ivanna se ponía posesiva cada que charlaba con alguien más me separaba y digamos que tenía miedo a alzar la voz. Crecí y me volví algo gruñona y seria, una persona fría al exterior pero que sufría por dentro. Todos mis días eran iguales, escuela, los idiotas, ignorar todo, sufrir, mi casa y tarea, todo igual, hasta el grado que odie todo y a todos. Y como toda chica en crecimiento, comencé a conocer más sobre el mundo, y no del buen sentido, sino lo malo, el homicidio, el suicidio, el sexo, en general, cosas que ignoraba. Al llegar a la secundaria, seguía igual de malhumorada y seria, tanto que comencé a tener interés por los libros y mis notas subieron, en resumen, me convertí en una versión fría y calculadora de Twilight, buenas notas en todo excepto deporte, y ningún flechazo. En mi vida solo me han gustado 2 personas, la primera fue en primario y yo de fría, no fue bien, de cierta forma el gustar se convirtió en rencor, pues intente pasar tiempo con él y es un total idiota. En primero de secundaria, comencé a ver las cosas de una manera….sádica? Y un leve deseo suicida floreció en mí, era tan leve que no tenía deseo de matarme físicamente, sino por adentro. Día y noche me preguntaba que se sentiría, que pasaría si lo hiciera? Después de eso comencé a imaginarme matando a todos los que odio. Ese año termino y pase a segundo de secundaria, aun con ese leve deseo suicida, frío y calculadora. En Enero, Ylva ahora una gran amiga, anteriormente era alguien invisible para mí, se acercó a mí y comenzó a alegrarme los días pero no era suficiente. La presión de la escuela y el rencor a todos me hizo desear estar sola y así fue por unos días hasta que Ale, Ylva y Tania se toparon conmigo pero de un buen humor. Estaba feliz, el chico que hace un infierno la escuela no había venido por 2 meses y estaba aliviada, ya podía poner atención a la clase sin que los profesores regañaran a toda la clase lo cual era seguido. Y pues ese día la maestra de francés no fue y resulta que tuvimos 2 horas libres! Fuimos a la biblioteca toda la clase y yo pase el rato con Ylva, Ale y Tania. Más tarde Adrián y Daniel se nos unieron y como ya no había donde más sentarse, Adrián se sentó a mi lado. Poco a poco fui feliz, sonreí, me enamore.**

 **Ylva me hizo una persona más abierta y divertida, mal pensada o pervertida, curiosa e "inocente", loca y artista, fue ahí cuando comencé a escribir en Fanfiction y Wattpad, comencé a amar los libros, el arte, la poesía, me hice más sentimental. Lo siguiente ustedes ya lo saben, me enamore de Adrián, y bla bla bla…..ya saben la historia y el punto es…**

 **¡SOMOS NOVIOS!**

 **WORD no me dejaba entrar para escribir los capítulos así que solo podía actualizar en Wattpad.y a penas sirve y pues aquí estoy. :v**

 **Bueno, creo que es todo.**

 **Paris fuera!**


End file.
